Hearts Mangled Up: An FNAF Love Story
by FnafLover1243
Summary: Mangle is one of the newest animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Though new, she also has a new love interest: Foxy the Pirate. Their love will change, but will yours? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my VERY first fanfiction! I am very happy, and I can't wait for you guys to read it! Sorry if the first chapter is kinda weak, because today has been a lazy day. I will try to put in all of FNAF's characters in the book (even Balloon Boy). Hope you like it!**

Chapter One

The day had started off as a nice, summer day. I had gotten up, out of my sleep mode. I actually wish I hadn't. As usual, the first things I saw waking up were my fellow "friends", and the cold, dirty surroundings I had grown accustomed to. But the odd thing was that I didn't wake up to any other animatronics. I slowly looked around the room.

"Hello? Anyone?" I told the void of darkness. But no one was there. I usually wasn't the last one up and running, but after that, I ignored the fact that everybody was gone completely.

At first, like every day, I would wake up in a state of drunkenness. It's technically impossible to have an animatronic be in the state of intoxication, but I guess we feel like that since our motors are just starting to rev up, and we're actually doing something. I knew _**I**_ always felt like that, but I don't know if every other animatronic did.

I slowly started to stand up, wobbling just the slightest bit, while trying to grasp the thought of what I was doing. " _I need to get up… Wait, what? Geez, I really need a new brain… Ha, that word's FUNNY._ _ **BRAIN**_ _. Wait, we don't have brains…"_ I lifted myself off of the floor, and my body started acting as if it was used. My hands grabbed things, and my feet… WELL, my feet were a different story. I didn't really HAVE feet… Though I was an animatronic, I didn't really host parties. I guess I was too scary to do that.

Fazbear's fellow "matey's" took me apart. I was a plaything. I AM a plaything. My job is to be patient while tiny tots mess with my anatomy, while I suck it in. It's not fair. Every other animatronic here doesn't have to do that, and become rubble… But I guess I'm that girl.

I looked down at my wires and exoskeleton. I WAS frightening. I peered into a shattered mirror on the Parts and Services wall, just to find a monster. I was all mangled up, bits and pieces of me scattered throughout the room, and bare exoskeleton showing through. I had a wired up parrot (so it seemed) on my shoulder, but it never talked or did anything. It would move around on its own occasionally, but other than that, nada.

I turned away in a flash, regretfully. It was painful to me. I couldn't bare to see myself in that state. I just couldn't. So I tied up my bowtie, and sauntered out of the room into the hallway. It wasn't opening time yet. The kiddies started coming at about 12pm, and left at about 10pm. Other than that, we would have an exoskeleton watch over us. He was evil, and we knew it. So, it became a tradition that every night an unwelcomed exoskeleton entered, we would do our best to stuff him into an unused Freddy Fazbear suit.

Slowly, I walked down the hall, into the party room. I had only been at Fazbear's for about 6 months. No biggie. Actually, just today was my 6-monthaversary. June 7th. I had come in at about the time of January… but it seemed like I'd been here forever.

Quickly, I now jogged into the corner of the show stage. As I checked the clock, I realized it was 11am. Opening time was in about an hour, and nobody was with me. Confused, I looked around the room. Certainly at least SOME ANIMATRONIC was here? I knew Freddy 2.0 would've already been here at around 9am, just to prep and goof off. But where was everybody else?

Suddenly, a loud snickering bounced off of the walls. I jerked upwards, a bullet of adrenaline rushing through my wires. Who was that? WHAT was that? Almost as if on cue, I heard another voice.

"Chica, SSH! She's going to hear us!" sounded Bonnie 2.0. "How come Chica 2.0 can be quiet, but not you? She's the party girl!" I heard a boom of a fist that bounced off the walls. "Don't you DARE compare me to Chica 2.0! You know I don't appreciate it!" Multiple giggles sounded as I heard Chica 2.0 butt in.

"Yeah, _Bonbon_ , you wouldn't want to UPSET us, would you?" I heard Bonnie 2.0 shriek quietly in desperation. Chica and Bonnie (both second versions) had been dating ever since I had gotten here. They were cute, but bickered a lot. Chica was DESPERATE for the stealing of the spotlight, while Bonnie liked to know about everything AND anything. Whether if it was the kid that wiped a booger on your plastic, or if a staff manager screwed in your jaw just the tiniest bit too tight, he wanted to know. And OH, did he know.

"Everybody" a husky voice sounded. It was probably the original Freddy Fazbear himself. Though Toy Freddy had dignity and was basically the new alpha to our beta, he wasn't quite top dog yet. Freddy Fazbear, and I mean THE Freddy Fazbear, had ALL of us wrapped around his finger. Not Toy Freddy's finger, HIS finger.

Anything Freddy said went. I mean, you couldn't mess with Freddy, and nobody did. Only once did Toy Freddy try to get cocky with original… and Toy regretted it. Freddy 2.0 was than socially mortified in front of ALL us animatronics. You could ask Toy Freddy now, but of course he wouldn't say, since it would bring back old memories, and he would become embarrassed again. But let's just say that the original had LOTS of tricks up his sleeves. Sooner than later, Freddy continued his sentence.

"Shush. What part of 'surprise' don't you get? She'll all hear you two bitching around, and you'll ruin the surprise… Understand?

Each one of them nodded solemnly. Like I said, whatever he said went.

Almost immediately, I heard a faint whisper sound. "Freddy, is she even here? I mean, she usually sleep until a later hour… Like 11:45. It's only about 11…"

All I heard was a small grunt from Freddy. "Marionette, she's here. I heard and saw her. She's literally RIGHT there. We're going to jumpscare her, okay? On three, everybody."

Suddenly, I tensed. Jumpscare? Wait, what? I was starting to get a little bit fidgety. I didn't know how-

"HAPPY 6-MONTHAVERSARY, MANGLE!" screamed all of my fellow animatronics, jumping out to my face. I shrieked as loudly as I could, and jumped up, as if I was in a mad dash.

"Holy shit… Excuse me, but OH my gosh! What was that? Everybody stared at me.

"Did you not like it?" questioned the scruffy voice of Balloon Boy (we called him BB).

After I got my motor back to normal, I answered.

"No, I loved it. It just scared the living hell- HECK out of me… Geez, we ARE good at our job!" Everybody laughed along, except Bonnie 1.0… He didn't have a face, so he clapped. He COULD talk, but didn't choose to, most of the time.

"So lass, happy 6-monthaversary, lass! Are ye havin' a grand time, so far?" Foxy asked. I smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks Foxy, I am…"

And then we continued on with our normal lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: NOOO! I didn't really like how the last chapter played out. I mean, it was good, but… I had writers block. Bad stuff there. SO I'll be continuing on, and doin' jazz. So, to get things cleared up, the main character is Mangle, (if you haven't already assumed) and** **she** **just got jumpscared for her 6-monthaversary for being at Fazbear's Pizzeria (she's a girl). I'm sorry things started off slow, but in the second chapter, (this IS the second chapter) things WILL pick up, and hopefully the boring will end. SO, hope you guys like it! I'll have chapters come in regularly!**

Chapter Two

After my party, things went back to normal. It was a tiny one, but it was awesome that SO many people (animatronics, ahem…) cared for me. It was nice and quaint and amazing.

Soon after everything got wrapped up, the shows started, and work had progressed. I walked into the corner of the Party Room, waiting for small children to take me apart. Life must go on.

As I was waiting for kids to tear me apart, I heard footsteps walk down the hall, into the party room. As I looked up, I saw it was Foxy the Pirate. Foxy for short, since who would want to refer ANYONE with that long of a name! He walked over to me, and bent down slowly to sit down by me.

"Ello lass! How's yer day been goin' fer ye?" He stared into my eyes with a warm smile.

"Well" I started off. "It's been PRETTY darn good, and I'm actually kind of happy right now. I'll be happy until some kid starts picking off my remains… Wait… WHY ARE YOU OUT? YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE! YOU CAN'T-"

Foxy shushed me as he put his finger to my lips. "Not fer ye ta talk about in public, lass. I was just seeing ya, and wanted ta be in thar public. Why not, lass? Who's stoppin' me?" I giggled as he made all of these weird hand motions, as if he were an actor in distress.

"No one's stopping you, but you might get in serious trouble, you know. Staff still gets down on you for The Bite of "87. Though you didn't do it on purpose, did you?" From the moment the last sentence slipped out of my mouth, I regretted it. Anybody who asked that question, or referred to the bite was now on Foxy's bad side. But all he did was laugh. A wave of relief hit me.

"Do ye think I'm some cold-blooded killer, lass? Cos' I'm not. I actually really wish I were on stage with all of the other animatronics… I miss that job, lass. I didn't bite her on purpose, I swear on the Seven Seas. She was messin' around with my gidgets and gadgets, and I accidentally turned my head down and… And the lassie was in the way… But what's done is done, but if I could fix it, I WOULD fix it."

I looked up at Foxy, sadly. "Aw, really? Foxy, that's SO sad! If you're innocent, then why do you have to pay the price? Don't they believe you? I know I do."

"Nah, lass. It doesn't quite work like that. They say I've always been a sketchy character… And I don't disagree withem, lass. I guess what happened, happened. And nothin's gonna fix that, lass. I've tried and tried, but do they listen? NAH. They're not gonna listen, sadly, lass. I wish they would, but they're not gonna. Not ever."

"Hmm…" I murmured. "That's sad backstory. If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'll be right here. Always." I smiled up into his warm, golden eyes.

"Thanks, lass. I owe ye a big one. I'm gonna wander 'round, and today, rules don't matter. Care ta join me?" I snickered as Foxy put of a goofy grin, just to impress me.

"I will, I'll be there in about 5 minutes. I just have to do something. Thanks for the offer, also. It's sweet."

Foxy looked down at me. "It sure'll be, lassie. See ya in 5!" As he ran down the hall, I felt the warmest feeling in my body.

"He likes you…" A voice whispered. I suddenly screamed.

"Who's that? Who the heck is that?" I started shuddering. The gang's jumpscare was nice, but I needed to wait for another day until I could be scared again. It was too much.

"I'm that thing on your neck. You know, the other thing… The parrot." I gasped.

"But you've never talked to me! Or anyone! Unless you've talked to other people, have you?"

"First time talking, but not the last. I'm not actually talking, I'm your head… Your, what's it called?"

"Conscience" I replied.

"YESSS, your conscience. I am your conscience. I CAN talk, if I really want to, but I don't want to, so that sucks for you!" I grimaced, and looked up

"Well, who likes me?" I asked.

"You can just think a thought inside of your head, and I'll know what you're saying." He responded. "So you don't blow your chances with Foxy. Cos' if he sees that you talk to yourself, he'll think you're a complete lunatic."

"I don't care. If he really likes me, he won't care if I talk to myself. True love has no boundaries. That's what Chica 2.0 says, anyways. Even if it means I'm talking to my conscience."

I heard a massive sigh. "Geez, just listen to me, okay? Foxy REALLY likes you, and I've studied how you've looked and spoken to him, and it seems as if YOU like him, too. Match made in heaven, right?"

"Not necessarily." I responded. "Just because YOU say that we're perfect doesn't mean we WOULD be perfect." I looked down at my almost-feet. "I'm not going to trust you just because you said you were my conscience, and you know what I say and do… Though I DO kind of like Foxy… You're opinions aren't made out of gold."

"Well," The parrot said. "What do you fancy about him?"

"Umm…" I muttered. "His personality? I mean, it's amazing… He loves children and never meant to hurt that little girl… I love his accent, and how he talks. It makes me feel warm and snug inside. I also just love… Him."

"Oh really? Wasn't I right?" The parrot responded. "You DO like him, and I was right!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. He IS pretty… adorable. And he IS really nice to me… But why would he like me? I'm just a mangle. Heck, my name IS Mangle! What does he like about me?"

The parrot paused for a second. "He likes that you're pleasant and have good judgement. He also likes that you are the only one that hasn't based him off of his previous actions in many things."

My heart became ice cold. _The Bite of "87. I had never judged him off of what had happened, and just now, I believed every word he said to me._ The parrot continued.

"He also likes how you are both similar in many ways. Structure wise, and personality wise. He thinks you're very pretty."

I froze. Someone thinks I'm actually pretty? I was astonished, but then remembered that this could be a lie, or a trick.

"Well" I said, all nonchalant. "I'm meeting him in just a minute, and I need to go. Thank you for telling me, and see you later. Goodbye." The parrot didn't talk anymore, and neither did I. I swiftly got up and walked down the hall. Time to see what the real reality was like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, I think the last chapter picked up a bit! I will say that submitting an extra chapter is as hard as rocks! But when you know how to do it… I feel stupid. XD! So, a lot of first generation animatronics will pop up, (I know Bonnie did last chapter) but just picture them as their old selves… A little beaten up and dirty, but just like how they were. Bonnie won't have a face, but Chica will have hands, and Freddy will be the same, also. Keep on reading! The climax isn't even close yet, (as far as I know) but it'll get there! Keep reading! Bye!**

Chapter Three

As soon as I walked away, I felt obsolete and lonely. I didn't know why, I just did. I had just been dropped the news that someone possibly liked me, and I didn't know why I felt like this. I should've felt like one million rainbows were surging inside of me, and bursting out of my circuits… But I didn't. Emotions were surging through me, but not all just happy-sappy ones; the bad ones, too. Regret and guilt were two right off the bat. And I wasn't really walking away from my encounter; I was walking WITH it.

For a while, I wandered around the restaurant. Where was Foxy? Just THINKING of his name gave me butterflies in my mainframe! But I knew I had to let it go… It would probably never happen, which was too bad. I just needed to let it go…

As I was walking down the hall, I suddenly crashed into someone. I flew across the floor, and crash-landed into the wall. All I heard was the heavy "Oomph" from the other person.

"Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!" I said. I got up, and looked around the hallway, to see Chica 1.0 lying on the floor, with a box of (now ruined) pizza on the floor.

"Nah, it's okay. I just- Can you please help me up? I can't…" I quickly ran as fast as I could to Chica, and helped her up.

"Wait, Chica… What are you doing out? You can't be out here! You'll get caught!" I felt like I had been saying that one too many times today. An image of Foxy flashed through my mind.

"Oh, well about that…" Chica started. "Chica 2.0 has business to attend to… I think she's trying to cheer up a little girl who hurt herself… ANYWAY she told me to spiffy myself up, and bring pizza to the kids at the OTHER party. So, yeah. That's what I'm doing." Chica fidgeted the slightest bit, but looked at me in the eyes.

"Chica's messing with Bonnie, isn't she?" Chica moved around some more.

"Yeah… She said their relationship was on the rocks… And compared it to a martini… Because it's on the rocks… Get it? But Chica 2.0 said not to tell anyone, so DON'T tell anyone, okay Mangle? I can trust you, right?"

"Yes, you can. I won't tell. But Chica, do you know where Foxy is? He told me to meet him somewhere, and I have no idea where he is. Do you know?"

Chica shook her head. "No, not really. But I DID see him by the restrooms. He was looking for someone, and he seemed bored, but up and ready. He told me to look out for someone, but other than that, I have nothing."

"Thanks Chica! And I won't tell; I swear!"

As I jogged off, I heard Chica call. "Sorry I didn't have more information!"

But little did she know, she had enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yeah, that was a short chapter… About 607 words, to be exact! I didn't really have another starting point after the run in with Chica, (tear, because I would've made it longer) but whatever! Hope you like this chapter, (we're at the fourth chapter, and I have made all three chapters so far today) and catch you soon!**

Chapter Four

I quickly ran to the back of the building, looping through the halls near the Bonnie 1.0 mask hanging on the wall. I skidded to a halt as I neared the hallway where the bathrooms were. As I entered, I saw a timid Foxy, standing by the men's bathroom.

"Sorry Foxy, I was late. Something weird happened, and I got freaked out. And then I looked for you, and then I crashed into Chica 1.0, and she told me where you were. Seems like an excuse, but it's not. I promise."

Foxy chuckled. "Lass, it's fine. Yer only a tad bit late. So," he said. "Whad ye want ta do?"

I walked closer to him. "I don't know. What do YOU want to do? I'd say cause trouble, but that might not be the BEST idea, since we're at a kids place…"

Foxy looked around the room. "Well, lassie, I reckon we should help out the others… Or fix up somethin' grand… OR talk… I don't really know much about meetin' up with gals… I used ta band up with Freddy and Bonnie 1.0, and we'd cause the greatest misshappenin's… Great times, we had! Ya know those odd-colored floorboards smack dab on the show stage, lass?"

I nodded. I was curious for where this conversation was heading.

"Well, Freddy, Bonnie and I were goofin' on the job. We had about 5 minutes till the next party came in, and we were supposed to be in our places. I mean, no man really knows that we act like humans do, so we're supposed to put on an act as if we're programmed. It's bullshit, lass! But since the boys and I were feelin' risky, we messed 'round on the show stage. Chica 1.0 was sittin' on one of 'em chairs in the front, tellin' us ta cut it out. She was a Moody Judy that day, and we wouldn't listen ta her. So, I climbed on top of the show stage, and Bonnie and Freddy and I were all crackin' up, until Bonnie fell RIGHT through the floor! I guess he jumped too high, lass, but it was the most gut-bustin' scene any man or animatronic would ever see! We even got poor ol' Chica out of 'er sour mood! The lass split her sides! You should've been there, lassie! This was before the 2.0's, 'n before the renovations! I would take you back in time to show you the scene lass, I really would. I would become your Doctor, and you would become my Rose Tyler, but we can't do that, can we?"

I giggled. "I don't believe so Foxy, but I would travel if I could. But seriously, I can't picture how the serious Bonnie NOW would be so energetic in the past! He's so sad and dreary now, it's just…"

"He IS sad 'n dreary, lass. I don't know exactly WHY, but he did take a toll when he took his face off… Management never repaired him, they just said he was a heap of junk, anyway. And they didn't want to order another mask, since they were too pricey. Fazbear's Pizza went for 2 whole months without a Bonnie… After that, the place shut down for about a year. Longest year of my life. The new animatronics came in, restaurant got glamoured up 'gain, and we reopened. Several years after, 'bout 5, you came in. You're 'bout the last animatronic to come in. It's been 6 months, lass. Good times with ye here. Ye cheer me up, lass. I've been in the back fer YEARS, and finally some animatronic comes in that's relatively like me in most ways. Except you lack the bad temper. And the constant loudness everywhere. And the ripped chest."

I gasped. "Foxy, if I had to rate who was worse off, I would have beaten you by a landslide. Foxy, you're perfect. I actually find you quite fetching with your 'battle scars'. Just look at me, on the other hand. I'm a wreck. I'm a mess. I have no value in life. I'm just used to keep children interested for just the tiniest time. They don't care about me much. They care about YOU, though."

Foxy looked at me, astonished. But I continued.

"I've heard of many kids talking about you. No one runs Pirate's Cove anymore! It's just an empty stage, and lacks your presence! You have always been unique, but not in a bad way. While the other's fit into a special category, paired in two's, you aren't. YOU'RE UNIQUE. YOU'RE SPECIAL. You're the only fox! You're the darnest thing, too! You could make a girl VERY happy with your personality and your- your EVERYTHING! Don't doubt yourself, Foxy. Because I love you. You've always been nice to me, and though everyone else has, too, you have beaten them by a long shot."

Foxy looked into my eyes. He took ahold of my shoulders. He almost looked sad… As if he was longing something. He just looked into my eyes, for the longest time. His mouth was slightly agape. I don't know if it was because of his loose jaw, or if he was just amazed that I had said ALL THAT.

"Listen, Mangle" he started. I had never heard Foxy refer to me as my real name, only on special occasions. And I guess this was one of them.

"I am not unique, I am not special, and I will never be on my own. I have you, lass. I would never want to be alone. Do you know how HARD that is? That was a hell I will NEVER want to experience ever AGAIN. Mangle… 6 months ago was one of the happiest days of my life. I knew from the start that I would have a new friend… Or maybe a relationship a tad MORE than a friend. I knew that you might hate me… Because I know the Bonnie's don't really like each other, lass. But somehow I knew we would get along. You aren't ugly, lass. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever set eyes on. It isn't just on the inside. It's on the outside, too. You will NEVER be alone, lass. Ye hear? Never. Ever. Never."

He reached in for a hug. And actually, we DID hug. For a long time, that seemed like an eternity. After we finally let go, I felt the need to do something.

"I have a plan. I know what we can do now." I said. Foxy looked into me.

"What is it, lass?" He asked.

"Let's fix Bonnie." Foxy looked at me, crazily.

"How are we going to do that, lass? We don't have his mask!"

"Oh, yes we do." I replied. "I know where a Bonnie 1.0 mask is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I actually REALLY liked chapter 4! I keep seeing everything in this book as fan art, not the real thing… Foxy and Mangle, as a prime example. I actually really like Fangle Moxy fan art… It's really cute and makes me cry sometimes. I literally LOVE Foxy and Mangle together, and actually have feelings for them, as I would for another human being (sad, right?). Well, let's carry on! It's bound to get interesting!**

Chapter Five

Foxy and I ran down the hall, to the Bonnie 1.0 mask on the wall. We skidded to a stop as we found out where it was. Foxy looked at me, amazed. Obviously, our little moment was gone, but not forgotten. And hopefully, it never would be lost in time.

"Lass!" Foxy exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of this YEARS ago! The clue was right here all along! You're a genius lass, you really are!" He bear-hugged me, lifting me and my wires off of the floor. When he put me down, he set his hands on the mask and pulled. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear the mask off of the wall. Getting frustrated, he looked at me.

"Umm, lass? Did ye possibly think of another plan to get this mask off of the wall? I know how to fix up things, but I just can't get the mask- off- the wall!" In desperation, Foxy pulled with all of his might, while I thought up something. Why wouldn't the mask come off the wall? It seemed as if it was nailed or glued on…

"Foxy, I have an idea! Is the mask nailed, or glued onto the wall?" Foxy quickly glanced at me, and looked at the base of the mask.

"It's glued on tight, lass. And we need to think up something, and fast. I hear footsteps…" And he was right. Footsteps sounded through the hall. A child's voice followed, with the voice of an animatronic. It sounded like Bonnie 2.0.

"Shoot!" I shrieked. What to do, what to do…

"Foxy" I directed. "Punch the wall."

"What, lass?"

"Foxy, punch the wall. Do it, quickly! Before we get caught!" All of a sudden, a terrible breaking sound bounced off of the walls. Foxy had punched the wall.

"Darn it, that hurt, lassie! Didn't you have any BRIGHTER ideas?" Foxy held his fist in the opposite hand. Suddenly, we heard a scream.

"Oh my god! Who was that?" A voice sounded. It was Bonnie all right, and he was steamed. "I'm taking a girl to the bathroom, and so help me if there are any shenanigans happening- If ANYONE gets hurt…"

Foxy looked up at the wall. The Bonnie mask was gone, and on the floor. Foxy quickly retrieved it with part of the wall attached to it, and grabbed my arm.

"Come on lass, he's right around the corner! He's going to be here any second!" With the mask and me in his arms, he quickly ran down the hall, until he stopped to hear a shrill, terrifying scream.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, WHO DID THIS? WHO BROKE THE WALL? OH MY GOODNESS, I…" There was a heart-stopping thud that followed, and the petrified sound of a young girl's scream.

"Foxy, what are we going to do? Bonnie just fainted, we can't leave him! Oh my gosh, what if we killed him? What if we…" Foxy quickly shushed me.

"Listen lass, Bonnie didn't die. Bonnie's just a sissy when it comes to real life. Take the mask, and hide it somewhere, 'k? NOBODY should know we did this, or we WILL get in huge trouble. Take this, AND HIDE IT. I need ta get to the scene, or everyone will suspect it was us. Go!" I quickly ran as fast as I could, to the Parts and Services room. When I got there, I heard the sound of Freddy 1.0 in the room. Turning around, I looked around the building. What was I to do? And then I realized.

I ran up the ramp to Pirate's Cove. There was a party going on, with Freddy and Chica 2.0 on stage. They were telling stories to the children, to take their minds off of Bonnie. Many children were worried and oblivious to everything that was happening, and even some were crying. Chica started telling jokes with Freddy, and things started going downhill from there. Until I came in.

Quickly, I went behind the closed curtains in Pirate's Cove. Strategically, I looked around in the darkness to see if there were any costumes or anything I could hide the mask in. Kicking things obliviously to see if there was a pile somewhere, I finally came across something. A bunch of old curtains.

I picked up the curtains and put the mask on the floor. Making sure I had every centimeter of the mask covered with curtains, I quickly pushed everything away from the front of the stage. I quickly located the soundtrack for the Pirate's Cove, and turned on the stage lights.

Adjusting the lightings, and getting some pirate clothes on, I opened the curtains, and started playing the backtrack. I watched the crowd and children, while waving at them. Toy Chica and Freddy looked at me, astonished. But they didn't stop me. Anything to get the children's mind off on Bonnie.

"ELLO' MATEY'S!" I screamed. A big "ELLO FOXY" came back. Now that the children were distracted, Chica and Freddy ran down the hall to take care of Bonnie.

Trying to remember what Foxy's voice sounded like, I continued.

"Now kids, I'm not your average Foxy. My name is Mangle, and I help the REAL Foxy the Pirate out! Sadly, he isn't here, mate's and lassies! He's attending important 'sea business.' He WILL be back, but he's out to capture a _sea monster!_ He's been out for 3 days and nights, and has been tryin' to capture this monster, but it keeps on tryin' to eat poor ol' Foxy."

The kids started raising their hands. They've never seen Foxy preform since his act had been shut down, but every child knew about Foxy. You couldn't NOT know about him! They were especially surprised to see me on deck, and they were enjoying themselves. The last thing on their mind was now Bonnie.

"Hey kids! I have an idea! Why don't we call OUT for Foxy! He'll never want to miss his fans, now would he? Let's do it on three! One… Two… Three!"

"FOXY!" Everybody cried out. I clapped, and looked at the kids.

"Let's do it once more, shall we kids?" I asked. Every kid in the room was now getting hyped. I had spared enough time for Chica and Freddy to come back. They had hopefully taken care of everything. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica 1.0 were probably fixing him up right now.

"Okay mates, on three! One… Two…" Suddenly, there was someone besides me.

"Well well well, AHOY MATEY'S! How ye been doin'?" Foxy was standing right beside me, with a pirate hat firmly placed on his head. "Sorry I've been late, lads and lassies! I was fightin' the Kraken! She was a beauty, but I finally put her to peace! Ye have yer sody-pops and pizza in your hand like true pirates, now don't cha? Whad ye say, matey's?"

All of the children screamed and laughed. I looked across the Cove to see Freddy and Chica sitting at the edge of the show stage, actually enjoying themselves. They looked happy and content, and watched us preform. Finally, they had some time to rest.

"Yer sure are right, Capn' Foxy! Whadya say you tell these fine captains a tale or two? On the house?" Foxy looked down at me, and smiled.

"I reckon yer right, Mangle! Okay matey's, gather 'round! Gather 'round the stage, why don't cha? You'll get in some story's fer free! Come on, come in! Come closer, don't ye be afraid!"

For quite a while, Foxy told these heroic stories about himself and his 'crew', and all that while, I just sat and looked at him. He was so descriptive, and cute while he told his stories. He was sitting on a stool, and so was I. His face lit up when he was talking about being happy, and his body drooped when he was talking about losing a man at sea, or some other cause. The kids ate up his lies, and I fed them. I was in a couple of his stories, but not all of them. But that was okay. I had an amazing time, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: And they take the spotlight! I loved how the last chapter turned out! Foxy and Mangle work together to help out children… AWW YEAH (there should be a nerd alert app for meh)! Chapter 5 was the longest chapter so far… And I think I did pretty good! I'm very happy with how this story is going… I am in love with it! Thank you for reading my stuff, more to come! I will have Sim books coming out soon, (category's will be humor and something else, so stay tuned) and possibly Doctor Who crossover's! If you didn't see or recognize this, I put in a simile in one of the earlier chapters… Foxy compared himself to The Doctor, and said Mangle would be his Rose Tyler… It's gettin' all doctory in here! XD! Well, I'll stop talking! Read child, READ!**

Chapter Six

About an hour later, Foxy and I got off of the stage. Energy was pulsing through my wires, and the adrenaline was getting to my head. Foxy turned off the music, and closed the curtains. He took off his hat, and threw it in a dirty corner.

"Foxy, that was AMAZING! How can you make up stories SO quickly! You saved the day! You really, REALLY did!"

Foxy smirked, and shrugged. "No lass, YOU saved us. I wouldn't have ever thought of putting on a show like that at the last second. No one would've! Truth be told, lass, I've told those stories gazillions of times. I can't believe I still remember them. I haven't been on the stage in such a long time… It has broken me heart. I had a barrel of fun with ya, lass. I hope we can do it again."

I smiled half-heartedly. "Any time, Foxy." I replied. I took off my costume, and folded it up neatly, and put it on the floor. And then, I remembered.

"Foxy?" I said. "What about the mask?" His face froze, and he spun around to me.'

"I don't know, lass." He replied. "What ARE we goin' ta do? If Bonnie 2.0 has a new face, than everybody will notice. Staff will notice… Jeremy will notice… Every other animatronic will notice… What'll we do?" Foxy crossed his arms, and looked down at the floor. I just sat there, thinking.

 _What WILL we do? This plan seemed better in my head… If we put the mask on Bonnie, Bonnie might tell. If we put the mask on Bonnie, other visitors, staff or animatronics might catch us in the act. But if anyone sees us with the mask in general…_

"Foxy, I know this might sound like a bad idea, but what if we put the blame on Bonnie? Bonnie 2.0? No one else heard the wall break, since the walls surrounding the party room and show stage are sound proof! Chances are, Bonnie won't remember a thing. We can say we were there, and saw him faint when he saw us! It was an unexpected accident! Wait, that wouldn't work…"

Foxy shrugged. "It started off as a good idea, lass. I think we've dug ourselves too deep. Only the loudest scream can be heard through those walls, but everybody else PROBABLY heard the wall break too. I think later tonight, we should just tell the truth. Closing time is in a couple of hours, anyway. We can fess up. Together." Foxy looked into my eyes, and chuckled. "It was a good laugh though, lass. It was a good…"

"Wait!" I interrupted Foxy. "What if we put the mask on Bonnie 1.0, fixed him up, and THEN tell the truth! It wouldn't be a lie… Well I mean TECHNICALLY… I don't really think that breaking the wall was a bad thing that happened; I mean, none of us really care! Only staff and visitors, right?" Foxy looked at me, and smiled.

"What'll do is fine with me, lass. Let's get the mask." I grabbed the mask out of the pile of curtains, and put the drapery back where they belonged. As I handed the Bonnie 1.0 mask to Foxy, I chuckled.

"This is the perfect crime, isn't it?" I whispered. He then started laughing.

"One of thar finest, lass. Helping out a friend is always good, even if you have to break a few rules."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Aye lads and lassies! How'd you like the last chapter? Pretty sweet, right? I could literally CRY right now… I love Fangle! I need a Fangle tee-shirt an fan art and EVERYTHING (dork overload)! To be honest, I have Fangle artwork on my bedroom wall. And it's pretty decent, too.**

 **I don't want to turn this note into a story, and start telling MY own life story, (so far) but I just want to put out how happy I am right now. I've been busting my camel humps (I AM A CAMEL) over this book, and I've fallen in an absolute TRANCE with the characters. I've never thought that the animatronics were evil. At one point I did, but now I know they're misunderstood. I still play the game, (for funzies) since it's for radical dames (and guys, too) who like to play games. But other than that, I will say nothing. Keep readin'! Thank you for making me feel like I just got bombed with warm fuzzies! XD!**

 **-FnafLover1243**

Chapter Seven

As Foxy and I walked out of the Cove, we sprinted over to the Parts and Services room in a mad dash. Thankfully, only Bonnie 1.0 was sitting inside, and looked like the loneliest animatronic I've basically ever seen. Foxy looked around the hall, to check and see if anyone was around. Nobody was.

"Lass, walk into the Parts and Services room. Check if anyone's in there." I walked slowly into the room, only to see Bonnie 1.0 again.

"Clear." I whispered into his ear. Foxy barged into the door, and locked it behind him.

"Now lass," Foxy started. "We haven't got much time… Every once in a while, check outside and make sure nobody's there, k'? And make sure the door's locked… We can't let anyone know right now. We need them to calm down a bit." I nodded my head.

"Hey Bonnie! Guess whose lucky day it is, mate?"

Nothing.

"Yours! We broke the wall to get a Bonnie mask! The lass and I know how to fix you up, Bonn. EVERYTHING'S gonna go swell, 'k? You'll have a face again! It might be your ol' one, but it might be a new one! You'll find out soon enough!" Foxy smiled at Bonnie, like this was going to be one of his best days. And in a way, it would be. After years without having a face, and being almost not able to talk, you'd be happy, too.

"Hey pretty thing, can you get ol' Foxy a screwdriver and some 1 inch screws? Bring em' all over. The screwdrivers." It may have been unnoticeable because I already had pre-applied red to my cheeks, but I was blushing.

I quickly slinked over to the back of the room, where all of the tools were. There were hammers, wrenches and tidbits of plastic, but no screwdrivers, or screws to match it. I frantically looked all over, until I knew that they were gone.

"Foxy? Another problem… The parts we need are gone. They're PROBABLY by the wall… I heard that staff called in some people to fix it." Foxy turned to me.

"Damn! Lass, can ye fetch 'em fer me? We need them, and quick." I nodded once more.

"Yeah, I can. It might take a while, though. People might be there." Foxy turned back to Bonnie.

"That's okay, lass. Just try to hurry back, k'?"

I ran out the door, closing it softly behind me. Foxy went up and locked it.

"Knock 5 times, then we'll let ya in, lass. We want to make sure it's you."

"Okay." I responded. I swiftly made my way through the hallway to where the broken wall was. As I got there, I heard people talking. And to be honest, they weren't that far of a distance away.

"Okay Scott, that'll be about $819.99. For re-boarding, putting up a new wall, painting over, and doing it all in one day, that'll be your total." Probably another exoskeleton. Those things were everywhere. WE called them humans, since the exoskeletons referred themselves to 'humans' and 'people. What a sick joke.

I stared at the wall. To be honest, the person that redid the wall really bombed his job. The wall looked seedy and actually older than the rest of the place. I ignored the fact that people can't do their jobs correctly, and started searching for the tools I needed.

As in an instant, I immediately found a screwdriver. _Perfect_ , I thought. I instantly got down to my hands and knees, until I heard a noise.

"I'm back." Whispered a small but mighty voice.

"Oh my god! Who's that?" I shrieked silently. I had jumped a little, and made more than a little bit of sound. The talking in the other room stopped, but then continued.

"What was that?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. It sounded almost exact, compared to the man that was listing out prices.

"Sometimes we have some… How do you put it? Well, weird things happen here sometimes. Just ignore it." I sighed with relief. No manhunts today. I continued on my hunt for screws.

"Who do you think that was?" It asked.

"OH, it's you! How's it going? I forgot about you!" I said. I instinctively set my hands on the floor and moved them around. I quickly hit a bag of nails.

 _Score!_ I was just trying to ignore the bird on my back at this point.

"He REALLY likes you, now." It said. "He's thinking about you. He really liked preforming with you, and wishes you two could do it again. He's falling for you, and he's falling into the deep."

I paused for a moment, staying on the floor. "Wait, what do you mean, 'into the deep'?"

The bird snickered. "He's losing his mind, Mangle. He just wants to be with _you_. Not anybody else, just _you_. He would die for you, Mangle. He's loved you ever since you've joined us. He would never let you go. He's hung out with you all day… He wanted it to be a date… You know you like him Mangle… He has a great personality, and is the most handsome guy you've ever met… I know you've thought it before… I can still read your mind, even if you try to dismiss me. I've listened to every thought of yours…" I suddenly got up, and then started walking to the Parts and Services room. Who said he really loved me? Freddy never did. Chica never did. Bonnie never did, but it wasn't like he could speak, anyways. I didn't want to get a big head about this. This bird was probably a joke. Either that, or I had Schizophrenia.

"Just STOP it, okay! I'll only listen to you if Foxy tells me himself HE likes me! I'm not going to listen to some DUMB parrot that I only met a couple of hours ago! I mean, why? I don't even know your name! You've been attached to me for 6 freakin' months, and have never talked to me then! Why even bother? He'll probably NEVER like me, okay? Even though I like him… I mean I don't, but I do… AAARGH! I just don't know anymore! I just. Don't. Know! I can't even believe you, since I just can't. Something about you seems weird, and untrustworthy. He's a really nice guy, but he just doesn't know it yet. He's lived for years, and years longer than me. But let me tell you something. HE has potential. All his life, he's thought that he's just some big, GRAND mistake! He's not! He's a loving, caring animatronic! He's better than you! And you're PART of ME! Yeah, I guess I've kind of liked him ever since I set my eyes on him… He might have a bad temper sometimes, but he's NEVER been mean to me! EVER! You know what? I love him too much to listen to you. You're feeding me bad information, and I don't even know if HALF of it's true! I do love him, but I wouldn't want to tell him… I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I wouldn't want to make anything awkward. I've scared off children SO many times, that I'm used to be taken apart for kids to keep them amused for just a while! HE'S finally made me feel better about myself, but just the tiniest bit. I've hung out with him today, and he already makes me feel IMPORTANT and LOVED! Not like some piece of garbage off the side of the road. He understands me, and that's all I need. That's all I ever wanted."

I quickly covered my mouth. I had been screaming the whole time.

"Umm, lass?" I heard. "I actually feel the same way for you."

There he was, standing smack-dab in the hallway. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, and embarrassment flowing through me. Trembling, I dropped the screwdriver and screws. The bag broke open, and screws rolled everywhere. I briskly turned around and ran the in the other direction. Crying, I looked back, and made the slightest bit of eye contact. He was still there.

It was Foxy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I shall not talk about the story; this is already making me tear up. Hey, someone commented on the story and said it was a bit short but awesome, and thank you! I know it's short, but I'll try to put in as many chapters as I can without being annoying! XD! Thank you for the reviews so far, guys. They've been amazing. I love all of the characters equally, and love being in their shoes. I've written stories (they're not fanfiction, so I can't post them) where there's this amazing character that literally EVERYONE who has read it loves. And guess what? I HATE HIM/HER. I'm like "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT JERK! HE/SHE'S THE VILLAIN, WHO SLAUGHTERS INNOCENT CHILDREN! ARE YOU MAD?" And they'll be like "Yes. Fetch me a glass of scotch, will you, darling?" And then I'LL be like "I don't have scotch. I DO have apple juice! You under-aged mmmmm…."**

 **Oh! Hello again! Well anyway, ignore my little skit there, and READ DARN IT, READ! XD!**

Chapter Eight

I started storming down the hall. _Oh my god, I can't believe he heard me say that! I'm SO embarrassed! I even sound like a teenager! I just CAN'T believe him… It makes me mad even thinking of it! WHY was he even there? Maybe he heard me screaming? I don't know… Of course the day he invites me to hang out, I mess it up. Like I always mess things up. Because I AM a mess up. That's why my name's Mangle, damn it! I'm just meant to be taken apart. That's my main purpose in life. What if I want to change? What if I want to…?_

"Told you so…" Whispered a voice behind my ear. I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe it.

"YOU!" I screamed. "STOP GETTING IN MY HEAD! YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU'RE CAUSING ME TO DRIVE INSANE! I…" I stopped. I looked down at my feet. I took a good look at everything around me. Somehow I ended up in the hallway by the restrooms. I felt the hot rush of tears dripping down my face.

 _What have I become?_ I asked myself. _This isn't me… This isn't me at all…_ I sadly plopped down on the floor. Oh gosh. This wasn't happening, was it? I couldn't believe it. Repeating the same thought in my head, I just blocked out the world. _This is isn't happening… It is, but just block it out. I don't even know why it's a big deal… Wait, didn't he tell me he felt the same way?_

"Lass! Come back! Come on, lass! Please, answer me! Are you okay? Who were you talking to? I heard voices, lass! But one of them wasn't yours! I ran out of the room to see what was going on! I heard you screaming my name! Where are you? Where've you gone, lass?"

 _You're such a screw-up_ I told myself. _A stupid screw-up. Now he's looking for you, and now you just seem like an idiot…_ Suddenly, I heard someone running past me. It was Foxy, a blur of red going with him. He halted to a stop feet ahead of me, and turned around. I buried my head into my ugly circuits and wires… The the mangle that was me.

"Lass! I've been lookin' fer ye ALL over? Where were ya? I mean, ye where here, but are you okay? What's wrong? What happened? Who did this to ya? Are you k', lass?" Foxy dropped down beside me, and let out a humongous puff of air. Right beside me, he just looked at me. I didn't want to talk to him, I would be afraid I would break out in tears, but I knew he was staying here until I talked. I finally breathed in, and started to fess up.

"So… You heard me, didn't you?" I asked. Foxy nodded his head slowly.

"Loud and clear, lass." I exhaled very slowly.

"Thought so." I stammered. "Why did you see me like that? Why were you there? I didn't even here you come…" I sniffled just a tad, and I heard Foxy laugh.

"Lass, only the walls surrounding the party rooms are soundproof. I heard ya callin' my name. I wondered if you got caught, or something bad happened. Then, when I ran down to ya, I saw ye screamin' me name. At first, I thought you were talking to me, but then I found out you were talking to someone else. That metal thing on your shoulder lass… Was it talking to you?"

"I sure was." Said the parrot. I cringed heavily. Why wouldn't it just go away?

"Did you hear that?" I said aloud.

"Yeah, I kind of did. When did it start talking to ya?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Today, I guess. It kept on telling me things that seemed untrue. It said some things that I doubted, and some things I kind of thought were true. It was messing with me. I'd never heard it speak until today. It ALSO said it talked to me through brainwaves or something weird like that. Obviously it doesn't. But anyway, about the second time it talked to me today, I lost my cool. And here we are now."

"What was it saying to ya, lass?" Foxy asked. I didn't notice, but I was now holding my breath.

"It was saying… It… Umm…" Foxy looked at me with caring eyes.

"Take your time, lass. We don't have all day, but we have hours before closing time."

"It… It said that you liked me… I mean loved me… It went into all of these details about all of this junk that you've probably never even thought of about me before… I kept on doubting it, since I'm not sure. I mean, I- I just don't know anymore. I'm a wreck, and I don't know why anyone would like me, let alone LOVE me. I mean, my name is Mangle for starters… Why would anyone like THAT? It kept on telling me that you were falling DEEP for me, and that you'd die for me… Just… Oh, I don't know. A bunch of personal stuff that probably isn't even true. A bunch of stuff that would be embarrassing for anyone to tell another person… I don't know. It's been bothering me all day, telling me false and embarrassing lies, making me feel even MORE lonely, actually. Would you look at that?" I weakly laughed as he looked at me, astonished.

Interested, Foxy looked at me. Tilting his head just the slightest bit, he inspected me. It was as if I was wearing a crown made out of processed meats.

"Well lass, it's hard to take in, I know. But I have as many feeling as you right now. I kind of feel the same way… Misunderstood and a wreck. But that's okay. What else did it say?"

"I guess it said I liked you too… Again, I'm not so sure…" Unexpectedly, Foxy softly put his hands on my shoulders.

"Lass, that hunk of metal doesn't control your feelings. It also doesn't control your life. What do YOU think of yourself? Your feelings, I mean."

I sighed a great big sigh. "I guess I kind of like you, too. I've always liked you as a friend, but just a bit more, maybe? I guess I always have, but I've just ignored the facts, and what my head was telling me all along. I didn't want to fall in love, or get too deep. I didn't want to be in the comfort of another person's arms, and then be dumped so abruptly. But now I don't know. I'm in the middle, and don't know WHAT to think. I guess I've just been always kind of ALONE in that way, and didn't really know how to get out. So I guess that's how I feel."

Foxy let go of me, and looked down at the floor. He slumped over, and his feet splayed in opposite directions. He almost looked vulnerable and weak, opposed to what he usually looked like. He always had a hint of dignity, and a bucket-load of pride. But now, he looked much older. I felt the tension between us. Strangling to get out.

"Lass," He started. I braced myself for him to tell the truth. He never liked me. He never HAS liked me. It was impossible. I knew I would never have a chance with him.

"I've always kinda' had a thing fer ya." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I expected a totally different answer, but I was wrong.

"Ever since you've came down to Fazbear's, I've felt somethin' fierce for you. So I guess this ain't all that embarrassin', huh?" I nodded.

"Las, you've always been stronger than you think. You've managed for 6 months. I mean, I felt like how you feel at month 2 of bein' here. Like everyone knows, I have the temper of Satan. A short and bad one."

"Foxy, it's not all THAT bad. Everyone has their flaws. I've never seen you lash out at someone in a TERRIBLE manner. I mean, EVERYONE gets mad sometimes, right?"

Foxy sighed. "Ya see? This is why I love you. Everybody would've agreed with me. But I can't NOT face it- I DO have a temper on me." He continued.

"But anyway, lass. I HAVE loved you for a while now; 6 months, to be exact. I felt the same way as ye do now. 'She's never going to like me. WHY would she like me? I'm just a nobody.' All of that. Lass, you're NOT a mangle. That might be the name you've been created with, but that doesn't mean that's the true you. See, look at me, for example. I'm not the 'sexiest beast' alive, now am I? But my name IS Foxy, and I guess it's just because I AM a fox. Lass, you've never been a waste of space, and you'll never be one. Not in my eyes. I love ya, Mangle. That's never going to change. Even if you despise me, even if you don't feel the same way, even if you think I'm the grossest thing alive, I will still be loving you. That'll never change. Never. Ever. Never. I promise."

"Foxy, I DO love you. I guess I always have, too. I never thought we had a chance together, actually. You're so brave, people respect you... You're so self-assured… And then here's me: A joke. I'm insecure. I scare off children. At least BEFORE the accident, you had a purpose. You had dignity. I don't have any of those things. I never will."

"Lass, I can't change your mind. Only YOU can change yourself. You did a great job out there, today. The kiddie's weren't scared of ya; they loved ya! Lass, nobody's perfect. When I accidentally hurt that little girl… That was on my part. That was MY fault. Nobody's perfect. Everybody has certain flaws that they're ashamed of. Everyone always hates that little part of them that isn't as good as the other puzzle pieces. We all do."

Foxy sat there for a second. I sat there, silently.

"So," I started. "I guess that means we BOTH like each other, huh?" I sat there, as still as a statue.

"I guess it does lass." He replied. We just remained in our places for the longest time. Minutes upon minutes, we postured ourselves. Slumped over, we were just there. Our secrets, spilled out. It was almost as if we didn't know each other anymore. Everything we had thought about the other person was now known. It seemed like everything was put out in the open now. Everything was visible, even in the blindest of eyes.

"Lass, I'm sick of waiting." Foxy replied, breaking the sweet sound of silence. He quickly leaned over, and pecked me on the cheek. Getting up, he patted his behind off of all the dust that stuck to him, and he walked away. As plain as day, he just walked away like he didn't just kiss me. Like nothing just happened. As if he had just gotten up to go somewhere, somewhere that wasn't even important. And I just sat there.

I looked up at the ceiling. I would've thought in the past that I would've been happier than this, but somehow, I wasn't.

I got up, and walked away. I headed towards the now-repaired wall, and gathered all of the things I had dropped. The screwdriver, the screws… Ever so slightly, I picked up the bag I had dropped, and put all of the screws back in. No one was near me now, no one was watching me. And to be honest, I didn't care if anyone was. I gingerly got up back on my own two half-feet, and walked down the hall to the Parts and Services room. It seemed like I was walking forever, replaying the sweetest and sickest memories of my life so far, on an ongoing roll of oblivion.

I finally reached the door, and knocked 5 times. At the other end, someone opened the door, and I was allowed back in.

As I walked in, I took in a huge, deep breath, preparing myself for anything that would happen as in right now. And then the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: That was the most beautiful OTP moment EVER. I kind of felt like the chapter ended on a rough note, though. But I still love how it was formatted. Fangle Moxy KILLS me! They're so cute! But, I'll let you find out how the story continues. Bye for now!**

Chapter Nine

"Aye lass, come on in. Ye have the screwdriver?" I handed Foxy the items I had stored in my palms.

"And screws! Okay, how should we start off? Did Bonnie even agree to have a face put back on?" Foxy looked down at his feet temporarily.

"Nah, not really, lass. But if he doesn't like it, I can always take his face off again. It's easy." I nodded my head.

"Well, good." Seconds passed by, awkwardly. Suddenly, I jumped to Bonnie slamming his fist onto the table Foxy had put him onto.

"Sorry Bonnie! We'll get to it!" I said, running over to him. "You'll have a face in no time."

Foxy jumped over next to me. "Lass, will you be a dear and pass me the screws right there? Thanks." I grabbed the screws and handed them to Foxy.

"How did you even get him onto the table?" I asked Foxy. He shrugged slightly.

"To be honest, lass… I don't even know. He just kind of crawled up onto there…" I spectated Foxy as he kicked the old wall off of the mask. Drywall crumbled to the ground.

"Now Bonnie," Foxy started. "This might hurt. It might hurt a little, it might hurt a hell of a lot. This might not even hurt at all. If ye want the lass and me to stop, tell us. I know you don't like to talk much anymore, but at least try to tell us to stop, or bang your fists against the table. Just don't ye break it while tryin'."

Bonnie slightly nodded his head. Foxy nodded at me, and I nodded at him. It was go time.

"Lass, make sure the door's as locked tight as a fish in a tiny net. Bonnie, hold still. This might take a while." I ran over to the door, and locked it. Looking around the room, I saw an old, rusty metal chair. I ran over, retrieved it, and stuck it behind the doorknob. I ran back over to Foxy.

"Lass, can you please get a drill, also? We need it for making holes in the mask. There should be a drill in the corner of the room, over there…" I ran over to the corner of the room. I recalled seeing a drill back there, but I didn't know for sure…

"Found it!" I said, pulling up a medium-sized drill. If its edge touched you while running, it would be a lie to say it wouldn't cause any damage. I jogged over to Foxy, and handed it to him. He gladly accepted it.

"Thanks lass! You're a lifesaver!" I smiled, as he handed me a cord. "Attach this to the wall, will you?" I ran over to the wall, and searched for an outlet. After I found one, I dusted it off, and plugged in the cord. About a second later, there was a huge revving sound. I flinched the slightest bit as I walked back to the operating table.

"Lass, what time is it?" I quickly looked at the clock on the wall.

"About 8:30, Foxy. The gang'll be back in about 30 minutes. They're serving up their last party right now." Foxy's face darkened.

"We have to get moving. Lass, hold the screws. Every time I drill a hole, you hand me a screw. Hand me the screwdriver, please." I nodded, once more.

Everything seemed like sweaty and awkward ever since Foxy kissed me. _Lass, I'm done waiting…_ Or something he said similarly around those terms. What did he mean, done waiting? Was he done with me for good, or did he want me more than ever now? Goodness, this was more confusing than EVER. He said he'd love me forever, so did that mean he wanted to be with me more? But he also walked away without a word… So did that mean he gave up on me?

"OOOWW!" And agitated scream rang out. I shook myself back to reality, as I saw Foxy drop the running drill and immediately hold his hand in his hook.

"Oh my gosh! Foxy, are you okay? Oh my gosh…" I immediately bent down, and turned the drill off. I crawled next to Foxy, and took his hand.

"Lass, I drilled my hand… It's not that bad, but…" I inspected Foxy's hand, and screamed as one of my fingers slid through a hole in his hand.

"Oh my god, Foxy! You're hurt! There's a GIGANTIC hole in your palm! I need to go get someone, I…"

"LASS! Get ahold of yourself! You can't get help right now! I can last a good 40 minutes or so… Before I pass out… It hit one of me main wires, lass. I felt it as it drilled into my hand. But please, finish the job! We can fix myself later! Do you know how to drill?"

"Yes."

"Work a screwdriver?"

"Yes."

"Screw in screws?"

"YESYESYES! Foxy, lay down RIGHT now, or sit on the stool over there! I'll fix you up right after this, okay? If you can, please find the parts on the ground that you screwed out, that would be perfect. Hurry! We're wasting time!" I ran over to the table Bonnie was lying on. I REALLY needed to hurry now. Hitting a main wire is serious. Main wires are connected to your brain, and important parts of the body. If it's damaged for long, it can cause you some major damage.

"This might hurt a bit, Bonnie. As of which Foxy has already said, but I'm just forewarning you. Keep yourself as still as you can. If you move, your mask will be put on unevenly, and the screws will ALSO go in your head unevenly. Which will hurt. A lot. You still up for the challenge?"

Bonnie nodded solemnly. Hands shaking, I grabbed the drill, and set the mask on the end of the table. Holding the mask down, I finally turned on the drill.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered quietly.

In the moment, I started drilling tiny holes at the edge of the mask. Perfect, tiny little holes. After drilling about 10 holes, I turned off the drill, and set it down on the table. I then set the mask on Bonnie's face, and evened out his face and the mask together.

"I'm screwing in the screws now, okay? This might hurt a bit…" I picked up a screw with a trembling hand, I set it in the hole at the top of the head. Reluctantly, I started screwing. Bonnie flinched only the tiniest bit, and jumped up a bit more when I submerged the screw all the way into his head.

"Okay, we have about 9 more to go, can you handle that?" Bonnie thumbs-upped me, and I continued my job.

After screwing in the 6th screw, Foxy jumped up. Frightened, I dropped all of the screws again.

"Foxy, you made me drop the screws! How much time do we have left?" Foxy got up and walked over to the table, and picked up the remaining screws. He looked a little faint, if you asked me.

"That's the thing, lass. It's 9:00 as of right now." I took in a big, huge gulp of air. As if every other animatronic heard us, we started hearing voices.

"It wasn't my fault I fainted!" I heard an enraged Bonnie 2.0 say. "Someone broke the wall, and took the OTHER Bonnie mask! Vandals!"

"Foxyyyy…" I whispered. "They're coming. Please go outside, and stall! I have 4 more screws to go…"

"Lass, how about I screw, and you stall. I'll be faster, and they'll pick up on me getting' hurt. I'll open the door when I'm done, k'? I'll be done in about one minute. Hurry!"

"Foxy, you can't do that! You have exactly 10 minutes until you're REALLY in trouble. Go outside, and get help!"

"Lass, I can't do that right now." He replied. "I need to finish what we started. It'll only take a minute or so, like I said. Go outside, now."

I ran to the door. Throwing the chair to the corner of the room, I fumbled with the lock until the door flew open. I quickly slammed it close, and stood in front of it.

"Mangle, are you okay?" Asked Chica 2.0. "You seem a little… Sketchy… Is that safe to say? Or should I use another word?"

I looked at Chica, nervously. "Nope, that's okay. We're fine. I mean I'M fine… Wait, what? I REALLY am NOT making ANY sense right now… Am I…" Chica shook her head.

"NO, you are NOT. Seriously Mangle, what's going on? Why are you guarding the door if EVERYTHING'S okay?"

I needed to think up something, and fast. Chica was catching on quickly that there actually WAS something wrong, and the others, too. What to do, what to do…

"Foxy's in there! He's talking to Bonnie 1.0. They need to be in private for a second… Foxy said. THAT'S why I ran out. Yeah, that's why!" Oh Lord. I was a terrible liar. But then, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Chica, I need to talk to you for a minute. Can you meet me in the girl's bathrooms? Like, now?"

Chica nodded her head. "Sure, let's go."

Chica grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd of eager animatronics. When we got out of the crowded section of the hallway, Chica looked at me.

"So, what's up? Need anything?" I hunched my shoulders the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, kind of. I need some boy advice." Chica clapped her hands together.

"Ooh! Goody! Mangle, you're FINALLY getting into the game! The dating game! And it's a heck of a time! I've been with my little Bon-Bon FOREVER! I mean, we got together around the time you came, so you PROBABLY don't even remember me as a single pringle!"

"Chica, you were dating even BEFORE I got here. YEARS before. And he's supposed to be OLDER than you, so how could he be 'your little Bon-Bon?' But anyway, it's impossible for me to remember you as a singlite …"

"Oh, silly Mangle! You just don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, who do you like, Mangle? Is he cute?"

He was the reason why faces were invented...

"Uummm… Is he nice?"

Why WOULDN'T he be nice?

"I'm giving up… Does he have an awesome personality?"

I'm checking all of the above…

"MANGLE, answer me! What are you doing? What are you looking at? A spider?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, just thinking."

"Oh, good. Well, who is it?" Chica and I finally got to the bathrooms. She opened the door, and dropped it down on my face. Of course I'm a girl, who somehow has to manage with this crappy girl shallowness and pettiness.

"Now Chica," I started. Chica sat down on the bench in the bathroom. She patted the seat next to her.

"Go on."

"Well Chica, you can't go telling anyone this stuff, okay? What is said between us STAYS between us. Promise?" Somehow, I didn't think this promise would last, but I didn't stop myself.

"I promise, Mangle. Anything for a friend." Chica smiled weakly, as I sat down next to her.

"Okay." I started. "So, I like a guy. I've actually kind of liked him ever since I was assembled, I just didn't know it at the time."

Chica nodded. "Go on."

"Well, just today… This guy and I were talking, and something came up where we then shared our feelings for each other… It turns out this guy has liked me all that time, too. So basically, we've been friends ever since I've been here, and actually have had crushes on each other, too. He told me he'd always love me, even if I thought he was gross or if I hated him… There were multiple reasons he listed out. We were sitting right outside the restroom area. After he shared his feelings with me, we sat there quietly for a while. He then told me that he was done waiting, and then kissed me on the cheek."

Chica's face lit up, and she started squealing.

"Mangle, your first kiss! OH MY GOSH, I wish I was there to see it! I…"

"But wait, I'm not done." I said. "After pecking me on the cheek, he got up, and walked away. Like nothing ever happened. He just expressed his love to me, but then just walked away. Like that."

I snapped my fingers to emphasize. Chica's face turned rock solid. She looked up in the air, and started mumbling a couple of words that I couldn't decipher.

"Well FIRST of all," She started. "WHO kissed you? Don't dodge my question this time."

I sighed. I was REALLY hoping she wouldn't ask again, just in case she WOULD tell anyone. Nobody would really know who kissed me except Foxy and me. Well, that idea was now over.

"Guess." I said.

"Hmmm… Toy Freddy?" Chica guessed.

"No! Never!" I shrieked.

"I'm really hoping it's not Bonnie…" Chica stated.

"Never." I said.

"Balloon Boy?" Chica winced as she said this. If I DID ever start going out with BB, she would probably flip out and puke.

"Nope." I said.

"Are you SURE it's a guy?" Chica asked.

"YES Chica, you would think I would know if he's a guy or not. Guess again."

"Is it someone I know?" She asked. I slapped my forehead.

"Chica, you know him. Here's a hint: He's older." Chica gasped.

"I think I know who it is!" She said. "Foxy? Are you and Foxy a…"

I grinned as if I was trying to hold in a laugh, and nodded my head as if I was a record was stuck on repeat.

"Oh my gosh, Mangle! I'm SO happy for you! Adda' girl! Foxy's really nice. He has a bad temper, but nowadays he tries to control it more. Good for him. But about you! You scored!" Chica was bobbing up and down on the bench, as if she had the need to pee. Almost in an instant, I stopped smiling and nodding.

"But what about the complications?" I asked.

"WHAT complications?" Asked Chica. "EVERYTHING SHOULD BE GOING SPLENDIDLY!"

"But Chica, what about him telling me he was done waiting? What about the walking away as if nothing ever happened? He had just proclaimed his love for me! I don't understand, like, AT ALL." Chica furrowed her brow, and looked at me.

"You know Mangle," She started. "Guys are complicated. Guys always say that girls are the confusing ones, and that we're mean and shallow. We CAN be total girl-dogs, if you know what I mean. But guys are different. Foxy just poured out his feelings for you. He kissed you, and left. Well, he pecked you on the cheek, but that's basically a kiss. I don't know what that really means, but I'm guessing he was just telling you that he had always wanted to kiss you… If there IS a next time, maybe you can kiss him back. Foxy has always been a mostly well-rounded, down-to-earth guy. He's always kept his word… And he's friendly with mostly everybody here! He loves the kids that come around, though he can't perform since The Bite of "87… Oh my gosh!" Chica's face lit up like a flashlight in a dark vent.

"Mangle, remember when you performed today to create a distraction?" Chica asked.

"Well, I should since it was only a couple hours ago… But why do you ask?"

"Well… Number one… You were PHENOMINAL out there! The kids loved you, and Freddy and I got a break, you know? That's nice once in a while. I mean, we had to haul Bonnie out to the Parts and Services room, and wake him up… But when we came back, you guys worked together like peanut butter works with chocolate! You come back, wanting more! Freddy and I have been talking about it…" Chica paused for a moment of dramatic silence. I held my breath. It was unnoticeable, but my gears sure noticed it. I automatically took another breath.

 _Well,_ I thought. _Just in case the apocalypse comes, I know I can't choke myself to death._

"How would you and Foxy like to perform your own show for every party? The middle act, you know? Pirate's Cove would come back for shows! I mean, nobody really remembers about the little 'incident' that happened in "87… You guys would have more to do during the day! There would be more people! LOTS more cash… You would still have free-time throughout the day! AND you've always wanted to work, right? You can also work with your _manly lover…_ " Chica giggled. "So? What do you say? Deal, or no deal?" I gasped. I kind of already knew what Chica was going to suggest, but it was awesome actually having it go through my ears and out.

 _I'm finally going to go somewhere, do something… I'm not going to be sitting around anymore… I'm going to be doing something I love! With Foxy… Wait, Foxy…"_

"Oh my god! Chica, I need to leave! I can't talk right now! Foxy's in there! He drilled a hole through his hand and I forgot about him! I…" I slapped my mouth closed. I just told Chica what Foxy and I were doing! She would've found out sooner or later, but still…

"Mangle, how did he drill a hole through his hand? Oh my god, is he okay?" Chica shot up off of the bench, and followed me out of the bathroom.

I don't know if I've ever ran this fast before in my life. Chica raced next to me, but kept slowing down against my wicked pace.

"FOXY!" I screamed. I was getting tired, and my chest was heating up. It was slowly warming up, like how the kindling of a fire starts heating and burning up. Slowly, but steadily.

"Mangle, slow… Slow down! Foxy's… Foxy's been through much worse… YOU CAN'T RUN LIKE THIS! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF! STOP!"

Chica's last words seemed blurred to my ear. I had finally gotten to the crowd, pushing animatronics left and right. It seemed like I was sleeping. I was getting woozy, lightheaded… Everything was wavy and blurry.

"MANGLE! STOP! YOU'RE OVERHEATING YOUR MOTOR! ANIMATRONICS CAN'T RUN LIKE THAT! THEIR ENGINES WILL… SOMEONE! STOP HER!"

Next thing I knew, I was going down. The 2.0's Freddy and Bonnie tackled me, while I was only a foot away from the door. I went down, with a hard _thud._

"LET ME GO, BASTARDS!" I screamed. Crawling to the door with all of my might, I convulsed on the floor, feeling tiny but mighty explosions going on inside my chest. I had just enough strength to shake both of them off, and make a run for it to the door, which I had been pulled away from. With all my might, I clutched my hands on the doorknob, and twisted it.

The door flew open, somehow hitting me straight in the fact. I fell to the ground, and a massive jolt of pain streamed down through my ear. I looked on the floor to see part of my ear lying on the ground, broken.

But here's the good part about being a mess; when you lose another part of yourself, it still hurts, but hurts less and less EVERY time.

Now everybody was trying to catch me; tackle me. Marionette, Chica 2.0, Freddy 2.0… Everybody. Even Freddy 1.0, himself.

I could hardly see anything now. The door was opened, I just needed to get inside… I was so close…

With the last of the strength I had, I kicked the people behind me, pushing all of them away.

I had just enough time to get inside the room.

I crawled aggressively into the room, bumping into something along the way. Now basically blind, I looked down to see what I bumped into.

The screaming behind me turned into gasps. There were only a couple of people who were trying to get me, now. But the damage had already been done. Full explosions were going on inside my chest. Fireworks, feeling like bombs. Confused, I blocked out all of the sound around me, and tried to get a picture of what was in my way. What was blocking me?

A sudden immense weight dropped down on me, feeling like it was crushing my body. I couldn't defend myself anymore. I went limp. I couldn't even throw a kick, or a punch.

I suddenly felt the feeling of being dragged away. As fast as I could, I reached my hand out to the object. It was tough, but furry. Stiff, but limp, all at once. Sorting thoughts upon thoughts, trying to see what it was. Figure out what it was. It seems oddly familiar. Remember what it was.

I was now being dragged out of the room. Every animatronic made way for me, the freak, being dragged away. The explosions in my chest were now the biggest they'd ever been, hurting the most they'd ever hurt before.

Still sorting things through my memory, trying to figure out what it was, I was hit by another sudden impact of weight. But it wasn't physical weight. It was mental and emotional weight, all in one package, all in one bunch, because I finally knew what the object was. I should've known.

It was Foxy, lying as limp as dead on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well… I just erased everything I've written so far… So yeah, that stinks.**

 **But seriously, the last chapter was SO SAD! There's this song called "Kids" by Dietstab. "Control yourself, take only what you need from it… A family of trees wanting, to be haunted…" is the only thing that was playing through my head when I was typing AND rereading/editing my story. If you haven't listened to that song, please do. It also has a good animation. It's on YouTube. But anyway, READ CHILDREN, READ!**

Chapter Ten

"Uuugh… Where am I?" I woke up to the fuzzy lighting of a dim old ceiling lamp above my head, and the old 1.0's standing over me. There were metal things going inside me, and other things coming OUTSIDE of me. There was a Freddy, Chica, Bonnie with a face, which was new… And…

"FOXY!" I screamed, jolting up. "FOXY! FOXY, WHERE'S HE? TELL ME WHERE HE IS, SONS AND…" My screaming was blocked out by Freddy's big and furry hand covering my mouth.

"Mangle… Mangle, it's me. It's Freddy. Not Toy Freddy, Freddy 1.0. The original. Yeah, look at Bonnie! He has a face now, thanks to you! He's VERY happy now that you helped him, aren't you, Bonnie?" Bonnie shook his head.

"Thank you VERY much, Mangle! I can talk now! I've always wanted another face! Chica, drug her up. She's still in critical condition…"

"WHERE'S FOXY?" I screamed, removing Freddy's hand away from my mouth. "TELL ME WHERE IN THE HELL HE IS, RIGHT NOW! FOXY! FOXY, I'M COMING FOR YOU! I WON'T LEAVE YOU! I'LL NEVER LEAVE! FOXY! FOXY!" Chica ran over and handed Freddy a bottle of some sort of serum.

"Thanks, Chica. Get Foxy over here right now, she's freaking out. Do you know why she wants Foxy so much? Chica, come on! Get Foxy! I think it's the only way we can get her to settle down!" Freddy took the bottle and reluctantly, and poured it down my throat. "I'm sorry, Mangle." He whispered into my ear. "We're so sorry this happened…"

"WHERE'S FOXY! OH MY GOD, IS HE DEAD? FOXY! FOXY!" My throat was getting dry, and my head was hurting. _Oh my god… Did I kill Foxy? This is all my fault… I shouldn't have listened to him… I should've gotten help right away… I AM a screw up! I-_

Chica came in, rolling a cot with a body lying in the center. All of my thoughts stopped racing all together, as I looked at the body. I started to become more tired and drowsy. I was going to fall asleep…

"Here's Foxy!" Chica whispered into my ear. "He's all here… Every last part of him! Mangle, he's not dead. Just asleep. You've been unconscious for about a day… Your motor exploded. Okay, you're going to fall asleep in just about 30-45 seconds, okay? We're replacing your motor, and multiple other things you've broken and burned out."

I sighed. "So that means you're fixing meeee, right Chica? I'm getting a new body, right?" Chica softly showed a kind smile.

"Not yet, Mangle. But one day. We need to fix your most important parts, okay? And then we can move on." Chica walked off to get another tool, or do something, while Freddy and Bonnie were already working on my insides. I slightly tilted my head to the side, just to get a quick glance at Foxy. For a second, I didn't see him move. I frantically started screaming, until I noticed nothing was coming out. I felt myself drifting away…

"Freddy?" I asked. "Will Foxy be okay?" But before I could receive an answer, I drifted off into a deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Nothing to be said. Let's continue on.**

Chapter Eleven

The first thing I woke up to was someone sitting beside my bed. Wearily, I did nothing, just flickered my eyes at a constant rate.

"Hey lass… Ye awake yet? Ye took quite a beating, ya know. Your motor and engine exploded, and you basically ruptured your insides. I'm just SO happy your safe, lass. I don't know what I'd do without you…" I closed my eyes again. It was Foxy. Foxy was kneeling beside the cot I was on, (or was it the table) and his presence was made known. I felt something weird while closing one of my eyes, but that was okay for now. All I knew was that Foxy was right beside me.

I heard a door open and close, and Freddy's voice rang out. "Foxy, is she responding? Has she moved at all?" This is a serious question, so answer me." Foxy quickly glanced at me, and then looked at Freddy.

"The lass flickered her eyes a bit, and has now closed them. When do ya think she'll wake up?" Foxy stammered. Freddy shook his head.

"Foxy, it's going to take a while. Also, she needs rest. She JUST got a new motor put in, just a couple hours ago! We would've put it in yesterday, but everything else inside of her was blown up or burnt… And her eye is gone, now… I wonder how she's going to react to that…" Freddy shook his head. "Anyway, I'm the oldest Freddy here, and I know how to deal with these things. Remember why YOU wrecked your motor while running around?"

Foxy nodded his head. "As if it were yesterday."

Freddy looked at Foxy. "Remember how much it hurt? Remember how you said you couldn't take it anymore, and ripped your skin, trying to get your motor out?" Foxy looked down at his chest. Huge rips strewn across his chest. His exoskeleton showed through, and everything else inside of him.

"I remember… It hurt like a living hell…" Foxy fingered with his tattered chest, ever-so delicately.

"Well, imagine your pain, times 5. Mangle literally EXPLODED her motor, and could've almost DIED. She needs to get some rest. In about 3 days, she'll be as fine as she can get. We can't fix her eye, she shattered it. We had the extra motors and supplies from this stuff happening BEFORE. I found out staff had loads of mechanical parts. Lucky for them, I do their job for them."

"What else happened to her? What don't I know about?" Foxy asked timidly.

"Her arm fell off, but we fixed it, and her ear broke, and we glued that back as best as we could. Again, we can't fix her eye. We also have her outer parts… Her design. But they haven't been put back together and reassembled. She needs to get better before we start looking into how she looks."

Foxy nodded. "Yeah, okay lad… I'm just happy she's okay…" Chica 1.0 walked into the room and looked at Foxy and I.

"What's wrong with Foxy?" She asked. Freddy took Chica's shoulder, and started to whisper into her ear.

"I think they like each other, Chica. And more than just friends."

"Oh." Chica said. "That helps a lot."

After a minute or so, Foxy had to leave.

"I'll be back, lass! Whenever I can!" Freddy walked him out of the room. I immediately opened my eyes all the way to see where I was.

I was in the corner of the Parts and Services room. I was lying on the table we had operated Bonnie on, with a thin blanket laid over me. The lighting was poor, and just how I always remembered it, the place with scuzzy and smelled of rancid meat.

Chica gazed over upon me, and walked over. "Funny how you start moving when Foxy isn't here." Chica pried.

"I just don't want him to see me like this… If I talked, I knew he would get even more stressed out."

Chica smiled lightly. "Smart thinking. You've been out cold for a day. We installed a new motor, because your old motor blew to smithereens… But I have some bad news…"

"What is it?" I asked. But I already knew what the bad news was.

"You lost your eye. It broke into multiple pieces. Even if we glued it back together on stuck it in your eye socket, it wouldn't even work as an eye, and it would fall out most of the time. It would be a waste of space.

 _Because I'M a waste of space…_ I thought, sourly. I didn't really know how to react to this… I was neither sad, nor happy. I had lost SO many things before, that it didn't really hurt me as much.

"Okay." I responded. "So, I have about 2 days until I can move again?" Chica nodded.

"For the first week, you can't do a lot. You can walk around, perform… But you can't do a lot…"

"Wait," I said. "Perform?" Chica nodded.

"You have an act with Foxy now. When Foxy got all better, Chica 2.0 recommended the idea, and said that you said you would like it. Foxy agreed. Congratulations!" I never told Chica 2.0 I would like the idea, but I did think fondly of it.

"Awesome, thanks… Wait… What happened to Foxy? Is he okay?"

"Foxy is okay, I'm assuring you." Chica said, "He drilled through one of his main wires, but it wasn't too late. If he hadn't been fixed in about a 10 minute time period, he would have lost part of his memory. Freddy connected his wire to the broken end of his other main wire, and entangled them. Now that the wires are tied together, Foxy's doing all right. He was more worried about you, though." I smiled weakly.

"I'm so relieved that he's okay…" I sighed. Chica smiled politely, and walked on off.

I looked around the room. I found the clock on the wall, and read the time. "5:40…" I read aloud. There were probably multiple party's going on now. I suddenly jumped up a little when I heard a loud, booming voice.

"ELLO' MATEY'S!" It screamed.

"HI FOXY!" Children screamed back.

"Where's Mangle?" I heard a young girl scream.

"Mangle… My swashbuckling friend is out and about right now. She's cleaning our house, so she couldn't make it… Yes, you. Young lad in the back."

"Are you and Mangle dating?" A small boy asked.

"Yes lad, we are. I don't think she knows it yet, but _**I**_ know we definitely are."

Just hearing those words made me feel like the happiest person inside, even though possibly the worst things had just happened to me over the last couple of days. Instantaneously I closed my eyes, and tried to get enough rest as I possibly could. I would need to heal for everything that was going for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: That's so dang cute… THEY'RE SO DANG CUTE! I love Foxy and Mangle together! Don't yell at me, but I don't really think that the animatronics' are evil. I thought so when I started playing the game, but now I don't really think so. They're SO misunderstood. And I love them. I don't believe Foxy purposely cause The Bite of "87, I believe it was an accident. For realz.**

 **Well ANYWAY, I have an important announcement. In about 2 days prior to now, I won't be able to type. For about a week. I just wanted to tell you guys so you know that I'm not leaving you hanging! So when chapters aren't being posted, know that it's because I can't get to the computer. I can't type/text this story on my phone, because fanfic. won't let you. So hang in there! Love you guys! The story ain't ending yet! Bye!**

Chapter Twelve

Days later, I could finally stand up and walk. I could leave the table, and I could do things. Foxy stood by me the whole time. It hurt to move the slightest bit, but I wanted to get used to it.

"Lass, the 1.0's said it'd hurt for a couple of days, but you'll be fine. I promise. Your new gears need working in, that's all." I was walking around the Parts and Services room, slightly limping. Foxy was sitting on top of the table, watching me.

"No, I'm fine. My mainframe is just all wacked up. I feel like my throat is lodged up my head, and my tail is lodged through my lower back… I just need to start walking before the show. It even hurts to move."

I never told Foxy of what I heard him say. It was just my little secret. For my brain only.

"Lass, if you're hurtin' don't go. I'll go. I'm not that bad off. Or, I can cancel today's party's show to be with you. I'd do that. Anything for you, lass." I shook my head.

"The 1.0's said the best thing I could do was walk around and go to shows… The kids'll cheer me up. I think it's good for me, too. Therapeutic in a way. I have to go." Foxy slipped his body off of the table.

"Well lass, do what suits you. Whatever you WILL do, the show starts in 3 minutes. Let's go." I limped over to where Foxy stood. Foxy winced a bit when he saw me walk.

"Lass, are you sure you don't want help? You look like you're having a mighty painful time over there… I think you should rest a bit. Ye look like you need it." I shook my head.

"No, I need to go. The kids are expecting me to go." Foxy looked at me, with concern.

"Well lass, then don't push yourself too hard, k'? You don't need any more problems right now." Foxy jogged over to me, and held my hand. "Come on, lass." He whispered into my ear. "We gotta' go make some children's day."

Foxy helped me walk out of the room into the hallway, towards the ramp leading to Pirate's Cove. When we finally arrived at the ramp, Foxy started to walk up slowly, while I just stood there.

"Lass, are ye okay?" he asked, while walking back down the ramp.

"Foxy," I whimpered. "I can't walk anymore. It hurts WAY more than how I said it did. It almost hurts as bad as my motor exploding." Foxy ran up to me, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Lass, do ye want me to carry ya?" He asked.

"Kind of… It hurts A LOT." Foxy smoothly swept me off of my feet. He cradled me, and walked up the stairs. "Thank you, Foxy." I said quietly.

"Any time, lass. I know it hurts. I've been like you before."

"Wait, what do you mean, BEFORE?" I looked at him, while he opened the door into Pirate's Cove. Gently, he set me down on a wooden stool, and handed me my costume.

"Lass, I once overheated my motor. I didn't BLOW IT UP, but I took in some damage. The gears overwork, and bam. You get a crappy motor that needs to be replaced. It hurt a hell of a lot, but you have it worse off. You blew up your motor, and wrecked a bunch of your wires and gears. This is how I got me tears." Foxy pointed at his chest. "I ripped my chest up trying to get the pain out. Unfortunately, my actions only made my situation worse off. Too bad we were made out of fur and whatnot. You can't tear yourself to pieces, but I already have."

I had fully put on my costume, and had started adjusting my straps, but stopped abruptly.

"Foxy, that's TERRIBLE! So that's how you got your rips and tears! Why didn't anyone ever fix you?"

"Simple question, lass. Because no one ever had the time. They have extra fur in the back, but I can't fix myself. It's too hard and complicated."

I took a mental note. _To patch Foxy up._ All I would have to do is sew his chest together, with a couple extra orange pieces of fur within the mix. At least no one would get hurt this time.

I looked over at Foxy. He already had his hat on. He adjusted his eyepatch, and fixed up his hair. Smoothing it out. He turned on the backtrack, and pulled up his stool.

"Now everyone, please welcome Foxy and Mangle, our fellow pirate friends!" Freddy called out.

Foxy quickly pulled open the curtains, and sat down on his stool. "ELLO MATEY'S!" He called out.

"HI FOXY!" The children called out.

"HI EVERYBODY!" I cried out.

"HI MANGLE!" All of the kids screamed.

Foxy started talking, and I kept on adding in funny jokes and such, and feedback… It was fun. Even though I wasn't even really doing anything, I still enjoyed the now constant attention. Kids were waving to me from the back of the crowd… I was just having everything I ever wanted ever happen to me. Right now. Even Foxy was part of it.

After about an hour or so, the show was over. We had another one to go to later in the day, but other than that… No plans booked for either of us. We all waved goodbye, and closed the curtains back up. Foxy closed the curtains, and turned off the soundtrack. Shortly after, music started playing again, and the other 2.0's started singing and playing.

 _Maybe he'll like it if you kiss him back…_ My thoughts were now racing. Chica's advice was starting to kick in. We were all alone, the only ones in the Cove. Should I kiss him? Would that be too risky? I took off my costume, and started to carefully fold it up. Rounding the edges, and setting it neatly on the floor, next to the faux palm tree at the front of the stage. After thinking for a while, I made up my mind. I was just going to ask him something.

"Hey Foxy?" I asked. Foxy turned his head over and looked at me.

"What is it, lass? Everything alright?" I shook my head.

"No, not really… I have a question. A couple days ago when you asked if you wanted to hang out… I mean… Not really…" Foxy tilted his head sideways.

"Lass, are ya okay? Ye need anything?"

"I- I just… Need… I think- I mean, I KNOW I… I…" Foxy walked over to me.

"Lass, you sound like broken record. Speak up! Just tell it to me! I'm not one to judge!"

His face was right next to mine. I fidgeted with my hands a bit. EVERYTHING hurt, from my head to my almost-toes… And everything was tense. I don't think that it was just because of me hurting myself, though.

"You know what? I'm done with this." I stated. For just the slightest bit, Foxy's face looked utterly confused. Until I did what I had to do.

I held his shoulders, and started to kiss him. Foxy didn't argue. He flung his hat onto the ground in the farthest corner, and kissed me back.

For firsts, it wasn't the best location. It wasn't the best place to be in. But it was magical to me. And most likely, it was magical to Foxy, too.

Foxy and I didn't even hear the music stop in the background. We weren't thinking that we had finished up the party. That's what the parents that paid for the party wanted. We didn't even know the 2.0's were going to run into the Cove and congratulate us. Until they walked in unexpectedly.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Bonnie 2.0 scream. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, MANGLE? MY EYES!" I immediately broke away, and Foxy followed.

"The lass and I were- I mean I was… SHE was…" I jumped away from him, holding all of my feelings against me.

"What in the HELL are you two doing?" Toy Freddy replied, angrily. "You two aren't supposed to be canoodling back here! We left you two here for 10 minutes, and look at what we get! A bunch of nonsense feelings that don't even matter!" Bonnie grabbed his stomach and turned away. He started gagging in the corner.

"Adda' girl, Mangle!" Shrieked Chica, pumping her fists into the air. Toy Freddy looked at her, miserably. "Sorry, Mangle…"

I stepped backwards, accidentally knocking over a stool. I quickly turned around and put it back up.

"It wasn't how it seemed!" I said. Bonnie stared daggers.

"YES, IT WAS! YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING! I CANNOT _UNSEE_ WHAT HAS BEEN _SEEN_!" I rolled my eyes.

"Bonnie, you've made out with Chica MULTIPLE times. In public, alone. We haven't screamed in your face at all. Foxy and I didn't think anyone would be walking in right now…" I glanced at Foxy, nervously. "It was a total mistake, we didn't mean to kiss each other, it just… Happened." Foxy looked at me, confused and angry.

"Lass, YOU were the one that engaged in kissin' me! It wasn't an accident!" Foxy shouted, with a hint of betrayal in his tine. I looked back at Foxy, and looked back at the Toy's.

"Okay, it WASN'T an accident AT ALL. We've liked each other for a REALLY long time now and… And no one ever said it was wrong to love someone. So there." Chica nodded.

"Freddy, it's not hurting ANYONE if they like each other. Or if they date. Freddy, why does it upset you SO much, but when I left the single-pringle club, you were happy for me?"

Freddy shook his head. "Unexplained reasons..." He muttered.

"Listen lad, we're not hurting ANYONE in the process, so I say let us be. Everyone'll be happier, and that's that. Understand?" Foxy squared off his shoulders and looked at Freddy. Freddy growled angrily.

"But he's like, 60 years OLDER compared to you! That's disgusting! How could you date him?" Freddy spat. He pointed at me with his fat index finger.

"It takes one to know one, Freddy. Love knows no boundaries when you're just an animatronic. That means age doesn't matter, also. He's basically the same age as all of us, just a little more worn down." I said calmly. "Now please leave. Thank you." Freddy walked out of the room, disgusted, while Bonnie followed. Chica stood there, until the boys were all out of site.

"I'll leave you two to your thing." Chica whispered. "I think you MIGHT need this back on the door, though." Chica spun the Pirate Cove's "Show in Progress" door hanger around her finger, and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

The hollow 'clank' on the door showed us that the hanger had been put back on. Foxy turned to me, and started smiling. I walked closer to him, not even feeling the pain anymore.

Then, we immediately finished what we had started.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm stuck on this! I'm thinking of FINISHING this book, to continue on to a sequel soon! I'm wondering if I might get stuck with too many chapters (which would be bad). So please, be a dear and HELP ME! GO IN THE REVIEW SECTION AND HELP ME DECIDE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE ON WRITING ONE STORY, OR GO CONTINUE WITH A SECOND! I would of course tell you the new book's name, just to say. Please suggest if I should keep going with the same book, or make another once continuing the same story line! Guests (people who don't have an account on this website) can review, too! All you have to do is make up a name, and review! It doesn't make that name into an account (which is enjoyable). So please, help me choose! Thanks, dolls! Back to the story!**

Chapter Thirteen

After Foxy and I kissed, it seemed like weeks had flown by. June turned to July, and July turned to September (nah, I'm just kidding. It turned into August, as usual.). It was August 14th. Everything was dreary and hot, and everybody was in a horrible mood. The A.C. had just broken down, and now the hottest days of the year were here. One day, it got so hot, that Freddy Fazbear's closed down for the day. Staff didn't come in, and WE didn't wander out. We would've, though.

Foxy and I were still together. We never told anybody that we were going steady, though. Actually, we NEVER really went steady. The last time we kissed was that day in June where we had performed together for the first time (as an actual bit). Ever since, Foxy and I flirted around with each other, but nothing really happened. We had grown a great relationship, though. We hung out nearly every day. I had never really gotten to fixing him up, though. And to be honest, Foxy never mentioned it again. More important things were on his mind, I guess.

And as for me, I had gotten better. I could do more things with my new motor, now. I could sustain pressure for longer, and everything else. I obviously didn't really like running anymore, (bad memories) so I usually just walked everywhere. No biggie.

The pain I had every time I moved finally disappeared. After about a week, it had become a minor pain, usually in where my joints were supposed to be. Now I only hurt when I actually hurt MYSELF.

As for the freaky-weird parrot thing on my shoulder, it hasn't talked since my last freak-out in the halls. I could feel it constantly moving around behind my neck, though. Constantly scoping out information about its surroundings…

Toy Freddy finally dropped the whole "kissing" thing between Foxy and I. It took about a month, but he finally showed no interest at all of ridiculing me of everything he had saw. As for everybody else… The news about Foxy and I had quickly spread through the crowd, like how pee spreads through a pool. Rapidly.

I had animatronics ask me "How's it going, Mangle?", and do some weird things with their eyes. People also asked me if he was an awesome kisser. I would just look at them, like "Why would you even ASK that?" and walk away. Freaks.

But I'm not one to talk. I'm probably the FREAKIEST of the animatronics. I lost my eye, for starters. I mean, I don't even know if Foxy has another eye or not. But if he doesn't, at least he covers it up. I don't.

Since I'm only an animatronic, my eyes don't really work like actual HUMAN eyes. I see from behind the eyeball, in the socket. When you actually DO have an eye, your vision doesn't seem altered or weird… I could see without a problem. But anyway, without my eye, I just looked weird and out-of-place. Unlike all of the rest of the animatronics.

But anyway, today was the hottest day of the year so far. This was the day Fazbear's was closed down.

It doesn't seem like it, but animatronics can sense the cold and heat, just as well as a human being. Staff had basically locked us in a smaller building, with no A.C. at all. With overheated animatronics, things can go wrong in seconds. For starters, we can't go in the water. We'd die for sure. We'd get electrocuted. But staff didn't care. I don't even really think staff knew that we were as alive as we seemed. If they did, they'd probably do something about us.

But anyway, the day started out as a normal day. I woke up at about 11am, (as usual) and got up with that same morning 'hangover' I had gotten used to after a while. Every other animatronic woke up at about the same time, since we had heard that Fazbear's was closing for the day a night before. Here at Freddy's, you hardly get the time to sleep in. Working with kids can be a nightmare sometimes.

After I came to my senses, I immediately ran over to where Foxy was standing, sleeping peacefully.

I didn't want to wake him, but I knew he would have to get up. He would be crankier for the rest of the day from getting too much sleep.

"Foxy…" I whispered. "Foxy, wake up. It's about 11am. You need to get up."

Foxy slowly opened his eye, and looked at me, eye glazed over.

"Lass, it's a free day! You could sleep all day, if wanted…" Foxy quickly shut his eye, until I opened it back up, without a hassle.

"Foxy, come on! If you don't wake up, you'll be-"

"Pissy." Bonnie 2.0 walked by. "You get cranky and act as if you were at a bar the night before. It's not fun, you know. Your attitude stinks when you get that way." I quickly set my eyes on Bonnie.

"Funny, Bonnie." I called out. "I wonder what _Chica_ will say about THAT one…" Bonnie quickly ran over to me. I could hear Foxy chuckling from the back.

"Mangle, I swear if you tell her, I'll KILL you… I take it back! All of it!" I chuckled.

"You can't take that back!" I said. I started laughing. "What's said is said. That was horrible, and you deserved it." I started cracking up.

"Well, HE calls me gay!" Bonnie said, pointing a finger at Foxy, who was slowly getting up, and brushing off the dirt on his arm.

"No one EVER said you were gay, lad." Foxy sighed. "I just thought you were a girl with a guy's voice fer the first time I met ya'." Bonnie ground his teeth together.

"Well, I'm NOT gay, obviously. And gays are fine. It's just that I have a girlfriend. That's all." He rolled his shoulders back, and crossed his arms. "I'm just metro. I mean, it's not even MY choice. I don't want to look like a girl, or have a girl's name! But I've grown accustomed to it. And I kind of like it, now. I'm different." I smiled.

"You SURE are, Bonnie." I said aloud. He smiled.

"Well, have a good day, Mangle. Hope you don't die over becoming overheated. And for YOU…" Bonnie glared at Foxy. "I hope you…" I stared icily at Bonnie, brows furrowed. "I hope you have a great day, also." Bonnie swished his head to the side, and strutted away.

I looked back at Foxy, to see him already back asleep. "Foxy, come on! Wake up! You're wasting a perfectly good day away!" Foxy slowly got back up again.

"Well, it sure is hot, isn't it lass? We'll all die of the sweltering heat before we reach tomorrow." I looked down at Foxy.

"Well…" I whispered. "This is one of the first days we could be ALONE together… Wouldn't that be nice? All alone… No shows… JUST us?" I could see Foxy smile from the corner of my eyes.

"Well, I would LOVE that, lass. But just know, the exoskeleton will be here by 12"oclock today. We'll have to scare him off." I tilted my head.

"What does THAT have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Lass, I'm asking you out." Foxy said quietly. His fur fluffed up on his cheeks, He was probably blushing.

"OH! I'm sorry, I'm just stupid right now!" I let out a nervous giggle. "Sure, Foxy. I would love to go."

Foxy leaned up on me, and kissed me right on the cheek. "Thanks, lass. You've made my day."

I giggled slightly. "So, 12am, I presume?" Foxy smiled and nodded.

"Seeya then, lass." He whispered. He turned and ran away. I just looked at him, feeling butterflies swarming around in my stomach. This was going to be a great day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Wow guys! I've had a lot of views on the last chapter! I've gotten many personal messages about how you guys love this fanfic! Thank you SO much! But the story ain't over yet! And I have some news!**

 **I'm on now! My username is MangleFoxyOTP,(you could've guessed, because I HAVE A SICK OBSESSION… XD) and I basically just create FNAF digital art. You'll learn more about me, and my hobbies and such… You might even want to watch my YOUTUBE channel! It's nothing much right now,(my dog and a ghetto video of me explaining how to make more moola in the Sims…) but I'm going to start doing Let's Play and such… I need a camcorder first, though! XD**

 **Well, I'm going to continue, I know you guys PROBABLY don't like to listen to my thangs… I know I don't listen to authors notes (sorry). Well, here it is! Chapter 14!**

Chapter Fourteen

Well, the day went pretty smoothly for the hottest day of the year. I didn't see Foxy for the rest of the day, but all I basically did was sit in the Parts and Services room with Chica 2.0, and had her help me with how I looked. When we walked in, Chica sat in a nearby stool, and I walked over to the mirror.

"Mangle, guys like makeup. That's all I have to say. I SERIOUSLY put on temporary paint every day to look different. Like, lip stuff! It's hard since we're not exoskeletons, but… It still works! You also need some eyeliner. Mascara, maybe?" I shrugged, and looked back at myself in the mirror. All I was was a hunk of metal and exoskeleton, all jumbled together. I only had one eye, and there wasn't really anything to 'make up', per say.

"Chica, I can't really do that… I don't have anything to flaunt or flash…" Chica's face turned red, and she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"NO!" I screamed. "I didn't mean it as in THAT, I just… I don't have a body, like AT ALL. I'd love to be like you, and have things to dress up, but I don't. I'm a MANGLE." I felt tears rushing to my eye. I quickly closed it, but my other eye ran like a river.

"Oh MANGLE, you're not a mess! Look at you! You're perfect!" Chica ran over to me, and stood in the way of the mirror. "Just because you want to look like me doesn't mean that's a GOOD thing. I sometimes have problems, too. You'll be okay, Mangle. You're unique. You're not like all of the toy's. They're KIND OF stupid. As in Bonnie, Freddy and I. We KIND OF look like we're stupid…" I let out a small sniffle, and turned my head towards Chica.

"But wasn't I like you? And I just got torn apart?" Chica shook her head.

"No. You came in MUCH later. You're not like us. You're special." I nodded.

"Okay… Okay…" Chica nodded.

"How about that makeup, though? You'd look good in some brown eyeliner! Let's get started!"

Minutes later, I was sitting down in a stool, and Chica had a bunch of pointy objects brushing my face. Out of fear, I wrapped my exoskeleton around the legs of the stool, and Chica touched my leg.

"Mangle, it's okay. I'm not going to stab you. Foxy's going to LOVE this look. You're going to look irresistible, and you're going to love it, too. Okay?" I nodded solemnly. Slowly but surely, I unwrapped my exoskeleton from the stool, and sat quietly.

 _What is she doing to my face?_ I thought. _Ooh! It's COLD! What's going on? It feels weird! Gross!_ About an hour later, Chica backed away from me, and studied my face. She jumped up and down rapidly, and shrieked with joy.

"You look PERFECT!" She squealed. "I put on your eyeliner PERFECTLY! You look amazing!" I looked at Chica in confusion.

"What did you do?" I asked. Chica kept on jumping as she spoke.

"Well, first I shined you up. I cleaned your face, and your most attractive parts…" Embarrassed, I looked down at my chest.

"Did you touch my…" Chica shook her head.

"No, I didn't… But if you want me to touch it up, I'll…"

"Nope! That's okay! Anyway, go on. Sorry."

"Well anyway, I shined up your face and cleaned it. Then I applied some other shiny thing on your face, which made it sparkle. After that, I put on some brown eyeliner, and some black mascara. Since we have actual hair for eyelashes, that was the easy part. THAN I glossed up your lips, and tweaked them a bit. I painted over the parts that were scratched and the places where the colour wore away. I did the same thing with your face in general. That's why I have white paint, and different colours of pink." I slowly got up, and walked towards the mirror.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut, but I hadn't even seen myself yet. I felt like I would cry. I didn't know if I would look terrible or beautiful. In a way, I didn't want to be beautiful. I wouldn't want to see how I could've looked…

But then again, I didn't want to look like how I usually looked. Old and worn. I didn't want to look like I was 6 years old instead of 6 months old. As I reached the mirror, I clamped my eyes shut. I held my fists together, and started thinking of happy thoughts.

 _Mangle, come on. Look at yourself. Chica just helped you, and she probably had better things to do. Come on, do it…_

As quick as I could, I opened my eye. I opened the eyelid to my missing eye, and gasped in astonishment. I looked… I looked…

I actually DID look perfect.

I didn't even have any tears. Not a single drop to make up the ocean. I glanced at Chica as she bounced around, grinning ear to ear like she was Smile Dog.

"How do you like it? Do you like it?" I smiled slowly. I did love it, but I felt like I had a huge rock in my engine. I COULD'VE looked like this, but kids… Kids tore me apart. I loved kids, but THEY did this to me. I could've looked this perfect, but my whole life I had been missing out. I felt anger and sorrow hanging in my mainframe, but I had to force something out.

"I love it, Chica! It's beautiful! I haven't looked like this for 6 months! I LOVE IT!" Chica bounced over to me.

"I knew you would love it! Wait till FOXY sees you! He'll love it! When are you meeting Foxy, anyway?"

"At about 12." Chica gasped.

"Mangle, you're late! It's 1pm!" I quickly shook my head.

"12 in the morning. When Jeremy shows up. So it's not for a while." Chica sighed.

"Okay… That makes more sense. Why then, though. Why not do it NOW? While we have a whole day where we don't have to preform?"

I shrugged. "I seriously have NO idea. He's kind of weird that way… But I love him, anyway. Everybody has their own quirks." I smiled slightly."

"Well, while we have the time," Chica started. "Do you want to talk? Hang out, maybe?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

 **Author's Note: Okay, another author's note. Sorry that the date wasn't in 14. It WILL be in 15 though; I promise. Anyways, toodles! Sorry again! 15 SHOULD come out in about a day or so. PROBABLY on July 4** **th** **(Yay!)… Anyway… Toodles again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay guys, so I'm suffering from a syndrome called** _ **Maximum Overtroll**_ **. XD! So, to start off with, I was going to post Chapter 15 up on Independence Day, (July 4** **th** **in America… So many people that read this are from Trinidad or Serbia and MANY other places… It's cray! Thx guys!) But I got caught up in a bunch of junk (of course). So yeah, the chapter has been delayed… Right now, it's the 5** **th** **where I'm at, and it's almost 10pm. MOST LIKELY this chapter will be posted on the 6** **th** **(aw snap). Of course. Like always.**

 **It takes a lot of time to make just a single chapter. At the start of the book, I would pop out 5+ chapters A DAY. I once didn't get sleep for roughly a day… So I was going on a roll of "I'M INSOMNIAC AND I JUST DON'T CARE!" I have to stop myself from typing, or I'm afraid I'll get really weird when someone walks into my house, opens the blinds and screams "GET UP", and I start to cringe like the Golem, and hide underneath my desk. Picture that. NOT my greatest moment if it were to happen.**

 **A couple of people messaged me about the chapter being late… I'm sorry guys! Just remember that what I say MIGHT not be correct, like AT ALL. I might be early OR extremely late… I'm going on a lot now, but I'm not spending my life on it. I shall always come back, and never leave you guys hanging! I WUV WOO! But I promise that if I'm late, I didn't get kidnapped or dragged down to the bottom of the sea (I made an oath!). I would never cancel the book, I'm just preoccupied. I seriously have humane feelings for my characters… It's sad. I GOT A SICK OBBSESSION! Lol. Like again. Seriously.**

 **Well, I should PROBABLY start now, since this is most likely the longest author's note in the history of author's notes… So, I'm going to scat.**

 **Toodles!**

Chapter Fifteen

I didn't know it, but I had fallen asleep at about 9pm. Chica left to see Bonnie at about 8:45, so we hung out for a while. I let her leave, and just cringed at the thought of Bonnie and Chica being together alone. I think it was especially weird, since they were both remotely my _friends_. It was easier being friends with Chica, since she was one of the only girls… Chica 1.0 and Marionette were both girls, but Chica 1.0 acted a little more like a guy than a girl was… She aged with guys, she BECAME a guy. It would be hard without any girls around you for years on end.

The Marionette wasn't as rough as Chica 1.0, she was just quiet. Awfully quiet. Like she wasn't even THERE. She would scare the bolts out of me (and still did) since she would just walk on behind you, and you wouldn't even notice. Puppet had a very soft voice. It was faint and delicate, as if it were a wilting flower. She was said to be a human in her past life, but how should WE know? Puppet says her son was killed at Freddy's, and when she tried to do something, she was brutally transformed into a puppet. Murdered, as in.

Puppet doesn't like talking about it. If she REALLY was a human and had a son, who would? We all knew that she was definitely a sight for sore eyes, though. She usually just locked herself into her present box, and would sit there. The whole day.

Some animatronics got down on her, because she was an antisocial introvert. I ignored it, though. Whose to judge? We all have flaws! Toy Freddy is stuck up, Toy Bonnie is grumpy most of the time, and I'm a heap of metal that gets worse and worse every day. So what?

When the exoskeleton is on duty in the early morning, Puppet only attacks when the music box isn't played. She hasn't talked about it much, but she does so because the song reminds her of her son. When the music is being played, it keeps her sane. When it dies down, she mentally breaks down. Any mother would do so if they lost a child. I can respect that.

I honestly DO believe that Puppet was a human, and had a human son. She doesn't like to mention his name, so many people thinks she's only lying to get attention. I believe her, though. Rumor has it, for every child killed here makes a new animatronic. And not long ago was a child dubbed missing. Only months before I was created.

At about 11:45, I flinched awake. Startled, I looked at the clock. I noticed what the time was, and quickly shot up. I noticed that I was in the Parts and Services room, and everybody was probably on the show stage, or setting up for the endoskeleton! And I was late!

But I wasn't worried because I was late… Foxy was waiting for me! I quickly took a step, and heard a loud noise in my ear.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm attached onto you, ya' know!" I stopped in my tracks, and looked over my shoulder.

"My lord! Is that YOU again? I thought I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" It was that parrot thing again! Bad memories sprung into my head, and I flinched with pain.

"Stop! What are you doing! You're touching my back! Hey, STOP!" A terrible pain shot through my back, and down through my wires. I grimaced, and swiped behind me, claws unsheathed. I hit something, and I jumped in pain.

"OUCH! What the heck? LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard a faint snicker from behind me.

"I'm part of you, dumb-ass. If you hit me, you hurt yourself. I also hurt, but you've inflicted it." I scoffed loudly. I wasn't going to let some bothersome bully get onto my nerves.

"Listen up, tough guy. I'm not going to let you call me whatever you want. You can't just curse and throw a fit because SOME RANDOM THING IS STUCK ON MY BACK. Don't talk to me, I don't want to even here the faintest breath. I'm seeing Foxy tonight, and you can't…" I gasped, and slapped my mouth closed. "Geez! Why did I say that!" The parrot laughed aloud.

"So, you're with FOXY now? I didn't have the slightest clue!" I grimaced.

"Yeah, you did. You're _PART OF ME_ , remember? You've stalked me, and made me feel uncomfortable ever since I found out there was a THING watching me from my backside! How did you NOT know?" The parrot stayed silent.

"I KNEW you were dating, just seeing if I could fool you. I did. But I have something important to tell you… You up for it, or nah?" I growled in anger.

"NOT at all. Please, just be quiet, and look from afar. I don't even want to look at you from my peripheral vision, okay? Never, ever, NEVER." The parrot laughed.

"Well, okay then. Have fun finding out by yourself. If you need anyone to talk to, I'M RIGHT HERE. Though you've dissed me from time to time again, I'M HERE. I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE. Just sayin'." I laughed without sympathy.

"Are you serious? You've been rude and vile, and now you want to talk? Are you KIDDING me? Just shut up! I'd rather talk to the devil than you instead! You're a terrible person! Just leave me alone." I glanced at the clock, noticing that I was late. I quickly walked out of the Parts and Services room, and jogged down to the show stage. I wouldn't be jump scaring today.

"Well, are you going to answer me? You've answered everything else! Hello? Hello?" Nothing was said.

In a way, I was glad. He or she or WHATEVER finally became quiet, and that was the end of it.

 _Thank God._ The thought quickly slipped through my brain. I was happy that whatever that was, it was gone. Parrot or not, it was what it was.

But I also felt like there was something missing. I was still reminiscing about our little 'conversation'… Wait? Why was I happy?

I kept on walking, and looking behind me. I kept on seeing nothing, but I knew it was there. Maybe I was paranoid? I probably was paranoid…

I heard the front door open, and I quickly ran to the show stage. I hated running, but I was as late as could be.

I went through the doors, and quietly started walking to the other set of backdoors. "Does anybody know where Foxy is?" I whispered quietly. Toy Freddy catcalled, and pointed at me.

"Right there." He whispered. He slightly winked, and I gagged with disgust.

"You're one sick puppy, Freddy. Seriously, where's Foxy? I'm not kidding." Freddy chuckled softly, and pointed.

"Near the restrooms. What's with the makeup, beautiful?" I crawled over to him, and slugged him on the shoulder. Bonnie broke out laughing, and Chica punched him on the shoulder. Wimpering, Freddy started laughing. Chica looked over to me, and winked softly.

"He's lying. He said that if we saw you, to go to the hallway unmarked by the cameras. Seeya later!" I smiled, and winked my good eye. I sprinted down the hall, to the unmarked hallway. I slowed my sprint into a steady walk. As I strode down the hall, I looked around. It was so dark and unoccupied… Foxy couldn't be here! I would've seen or heard him by now.

Suddenly, I looked to the manager's office, to the left of me. There was rapid movement in the window. Curious, I slipped through the doorway, and carefully closed the door behind me. Standing besides the door, I started to breath heavily.

It was pitch black in here, and I wasn't staying.

"F-Foxy? Are you i-in here? F-Foxy?" No noise. Not a sound. I quickly searched for the doorknob behind me, but it wasn't there. Either that, or I just wasn't bumping into it.

"F-Foxy? Foxy, p-please… I-if you're i-in here, p-please don't s-scare me…" Suddenly, the lights turned on. They were dim and yellow, but slightly romantic. Well, an office couldn't get that beautiful, but someone did it.

"Aye lass." Foxy whispered. He sat in an office chair in front of a matching desk. He slightly tapped his fingers on the desk, as if he was attracting a cat.

"Oh, thank God that was you! I thought that was something else- I was scared beyond belief!" Foxy got up, out of the chair, and walked over to me. He leaned his side against the door, and slowly but surely locked it.

"Who did your makeup?" Foxy asked. I blushed, and shrugged up my shoulders.

"Chica 2.0 did. I'm sorry I was late, that thing on my shoulder… It was bothering me again…"

"That's okay, lass." Foxy stretched out his hand, and wiped the makeup off of my face. The eyeliner, the makeup, the everything.

"Lass, you don't have to make yourself up fer me. I'm nothing special." I blushed again.

"But Chica said that that always made guys happy…" Foxy put his index finger over my lips, and shooshed me till I was quiet.

"That's what her OWN boyfriend likes. He can't handle the truth. He can't handle a girl that wants to be herself." And just like that, we started kissing. It lasted a while, until a random thought popped into my head, which made me shudder. I slowly turned away, and looked at him.

"Foxy?" I asked.

"What is it, lass?" I just stood there for a couple seconds, and took in a deep breath.

I was going to need it.

"Foxy," I started. I took another deep breath. "Is there anything you have to tell me?"

Foxy's loving beam turned into a rigid ice-cold stare. I was shocked, since I had almost never seen him change moods in that quick of a second. Foxy stood there for a minute, as still a statue. I wondered if the world was stuck on pause.

"Well lass, there HAS been somethin' I've been needin' to tell ya'…" He inhaled for quite a time, and pushed it all back out again.

Once again, he just held a stare, but this time at the floor. I was only a couple steps away from him, so I inched closer, until a single teardrop crawled out of the corner of his eye, and landed with a miniature splash on the tile floor. I immediately backed off, and tilted my head.

"Foxy…" Foxy turned up his head to me, and I saw tears streaming down his face, soaking up his fur.

"Lass, I never wanted it to happen." He croaked out. He was getting me all riled up, also. I felt my waterworks turn on.

"Foxy… What happened? Tell me…"

"I didn't want to tell you, lass. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to leave…" I felt tears gushing out of my eyes, more on the side of my broken eye. I stared agape at his own face, his beautiful face that I'd never want anyone to hurt or touch.

"Leave?" I whispered. "What do you mean, _leave_?" I started to choke up, and I could hardly even breathe. Each breath took a certain amount of strength and power, and I was running out of both quickly.

"Lass…" He started very softly. "They're kickin' me out. I'm leavin'. You won't see me again. I'm goin' to the dump."

 _Oh my God… Oh my goodness… Why didn't you…_

"When did you find this out?" I asked quietly, head down.

"Weeks ago. About 3. Lass, I'm so…" I held out my hand.

"Is this why you never- Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Foxy walked over, and rested his hand and hook on my shoulders.

"It's okay, lass. We'll get through this together." Immediately, I shrugged off his hands.

"TOGETHER? YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER?" I screamed. I didn't care if anyone in the building could hear me. I didn't care if the whole WORLD could hear me!

"All this time, I've been FALLING for you! You said nothing! DID NOTHING! I bet you probably never even told ANYONE, did you? You kept it to yourself! I wonder… What if I DIDN'T ask what was going on? You would have just DISAPEARED one day, wouldn't have you? You wouldn't have even told a soul!"

Foxy reached his hand out to me, but I reluctantly slapped it down. He inched away, and when inches became feet, and feet became yards, he didn't stop until he bumped into a wall.

"Lass, I was goin' to tell you at one point or another… Yes, yer the first one to find out, no one else knows…" He sounded so sad and weak, but I didn't care. He lied to me, and he was going to get it.

"FOXY! I thought I trusted you! I thought you LOVED me! Why would you put me through this? WHY? For all we've done together… Which wasn't even much… We could have done something GREAT, Foxy! All this time, I've been THINKING about you and LOVING you, with EVERY STEP I TAKE! And you LIE to me! You never tell me you're leaving, and I thought you loved me! I thought I loved you! If I would've known, I would've stopped the relationship! We wouldn't be here! Now I'm never going to see you AGAIN, and life is going to suck without you! I'M GOING TO HAVE NO ONE TO HUG ME!"

"Lass, calm down, It's okay… Foxy's going to do something about it…" I carried on without letting him finish, and started to break down in tears.

"I'm going to have no one to kiss me…" I took a breath. "I'm going to have no one to comfort me..." I started banging my fists on the floor.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE NO ONE WHEN I GET OLDER! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE THERE, THAN WHY TRY? WHY EVEN!" I got up and saw white bits of plastic all over the floor. I looked down at my hands, and saw that bits and pieces of plastic broke off of them. I started to cry even more.

"Lass, calm down! I'm going to do something! PLEASE DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!" I got up and without looking at him, I spun around and unlocked the door. I pushed it open, and leapt out of the room. Without running, I stormed out of the room. As Foxy tried following me, I stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't follow me. Don't speak to me. DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME." I stopped in front of him, and just started slowly walking down the hall. I didn't even care anymore. I didn't even look at him, until the thought ran through my mind.

"When are you leaving?" I sniffled. I turned around to see him on his knees. He wasn't even crying anymore. He was just kneeling there, with the saddest look on his face.

"In a week, lass. In exactly a week now, since it's 12am…" I turned around again, and walked off.

All I heard was Foxy crying. He had finally broken down. But in a way, I didn't even notice. I just kept on walking. I couldn't stop. I was disgusted.

I should've handled the conversation in a better manner, but he lied, and was leaving in a week.

He didn't have an excuse, but I did.

Because he broke my heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I SHALL CARRY ON… I was at the brink of tears on that chapter myself… So I'm not waiting. Sorry!**

Chapter Sixteen

After running away, I slammed the door to the Parts and Services room. Hours later, people came storming in. Everyone but Foxy. At about 6:05 everyone came barging in, and saw me crying, still.

"Foxy… Foxy…" I whimpered silently. Everyone stopped in their tracks, and rushed over to my body, laying in the corner of the room. Chica came in first, and grabbed my hands.

"Mangle, your hands? What did you do? What did Foxy do? I'll kill him, I swear to you!" I shook my head.

"No, don't, please… It wasn't his fault…" Bonnie 2.0 came in second.

"I'll bitch-slap that fool with my purse if he hurt you! What happened?" Chica stared at Bonnie like he was a piece of trash.

"Bonnie, LANGUAGE please! Inappropriate!" Bonnie started to blush madly.

"Sorry, Mangle." He said shyly.

And just like that, everyone came storming in.

"We heard you screaming! What happened?" Chica 1.0 yelled.

"Mangle, is everything okay?" Freddy said.

"Why were you screaming? What did Foxy do?" Freddy 2.0 said loudly.

I just took in all of the people paying attention to me. Chica kneeled next to me, while Puppet sat next to me, and stroked my head.

"My son always loved when I did this when he was down in the dumps…" She whispered shyly.

"Please feel better, Mangle," Puppet said. "Tell us what the matter is…"

I took in a deep breath, and shot out words like a pistol.

"IfoundoutthatFoxyisleavinginaweek!" It took a couple seconds for the crowd to digest, but then everyone gasped.

"He found out he was leaving about a month ago, and never told ANYONE! He's leaving in a week, and being thrown out into the garbage! I LOVED him, Chica, but he LIED to me!" I started to sob all over again, and everyone looked at Toy Chica.

"There there, Mangle…" Chica's voice wobbled as she spoke. I knew she wanted to help me out, but she just couldn't get the right words out. She reached in for a hug, and I gladly accepted it. I felt like I was dying on the inside. Every single thought that popped into my head became a dangerous explosion, ruining me for who knew how long.

"Mangle…" Chica 2.0 breathed into my ear. "He's just a guy. Foxy is just like you. We know you love him, but you have a show soon. Right about when the place opens up. Maybe you should just TALK to him? Do you even know why he's leaving?" I sniffled, and whispered back.

"No, not really. But Chica, he LIED to me. He's broken me…" Chica shushed me, and carried on.

"He probably had a good reason for not telling you. He just didn't want to hurt you…"

"Chica, he broke me…"

"I know, but that doesn't…"

"I've been broken before. My face, my eye, my hands, my body. I've been scarred time to time again. Everything I look at on my body is broken down or dull. But he broke something that no one could ever tweak or replace, upgrade or repair; my heart. Chica, it feels like he ripped out my- me heart." Chica shook her head. Her face screwed up in confusion.

"Did you just say 'me'?" I started sobbing again, and everybody inched back, but then inched closer.

"Chica, it doesn't seem like you're helping…" Freddy 1.0 whispered. "I think you've worn out your welcome. I would back away before it gets ugly." Chica backed off, dispersing back into the crowd.

"Sorry I didn't help, I… I didn't know what to say…" Chica gulped. Freddy walked over to me, and slumped down beside me.

"So… Is this all true?" I nodded pathetically.

"It is. He just told me." Freddy nodded with empathy. Every animatronics' face set with a certain horror, seeing me as weak as a daisy, and knowing that their beloved Foxy was soon to go. Looking off to the distance, Freddy gulped and continued.

"I ought to tell him that you're over here." Freddy got up, and walked out of the room, down the hall. Immediately, the crowd started to murmur.

"Is that all?" I heard BB hoarsely whisper. "Because if it is, then that's sad."

"Well, whatever Fred's doing, it's the right thing to do." Said Bonnie 1.0 to Chica 1.0. "He knows what's best for all of us, so I guess I'll be quiet…" Chica 1.0 nodded in agreement.

"It's not easy for Freddy… I mean, Foxy was actually one of the first Fazbear character's… One of the first ones to go… I mean, most of Foxy's life wasn't easy. The Bite of "87 really did him damage… He didn't mean to hurt that little kid…" Chica whimpered. "It's really a shame to see him go… He was quite a person. And POOR Mangle… Having to deal with his departure…" Hearing this made the wires in my ears shoot out sparks.

This wasn't going to end like this. Foxy wasn't going to leave, and I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life thinking about something that was deceased. I was going to fix this. I regretted saying that I wasn't going to help him get through this whole ordeal… I loved Foxy, and Foxy loved me. End of story.

"EVERYBODY!" I screeched. Every animatronic shut their mouth, and turned to me. When I had everyone's attention, I wiped the corner of my eye, and left the broken one alone. Now was not the time to cry.

"Okay… Everyone's listening…" I took a deep breath as everyone tilted their heads, and questioned my authority.

"What's she doing?" Bonnie 2.0 whispered loudly. "Trying to become a ringmaster? Lol!" After his comment, I heard the solid ding of his skin reflecting off of a fist.

"Damnit! Freddy, why'd you do that?" Toy Freddy smirked, and pulled Bonnie over.

"Learn a little respect, man. She's been through a lot. Give her some dignity and respect, or else." Bonnie shrunk down and whimpered, as Freddy crossed his arms, looking directly at me.

"Anyway," I continued, only the slightest bit afraid. "We need to save Foxy. We can't just sit around and do nothing. We need to help him."

The crowd murmured in agreement, until Chica 1.0's voice rang out from the blob of robots.

"How are we going to achieve THAT? We don't even know why he's leaving!" The crowd also murmured in agreement.

"Yeah! He also lied to us!" The familiar voice of Bonnie 2.0 yelled. "Why should we help him?"

"Do unto others as they have done to you. Foxy slipped up, but he's been a great person otherwise. What do we say? For Foxy?" The crowd shouted out in agreement, until a teary and choked up voice shot through the energy of the group.

"Lass, it's me. We need to talk…" Foxy's voice floated through the room, like smoke in a crawlspace.

"Uh oh…" Whimpered Puppet. "There he goes."

I turned my gaze onto Foxy. At first, it was a glare of hatred, but softened into a look of sorrow and loss. Almost immediately, I rushed over to Foxy and jumped to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I'm so sorry. We'll get through this, I promise. No matter what I said, we will."

"Promise?" He whispered into my ear. His breath seemed to crawl into my soul and make me feel at home. Choking up, I replied with the last of my breath.

"I promise. I would never leave you, even after what I said. Never. Ever. Never."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm really sorry I've been abandoning you! I've been really busy setting up a NEW STORY! So, it's not fanfiction, it's an original… I will say no more, but I'll be writing it on Wattpad! I'll talk more about it when I get an actual account… XD! But anyway, it has to deal with people that possess certain powers… Like the Princess of Fire, Princess of Animals… And a 16 year old boy named Jack, who needs to fulfill his dutys of becoming the Prince of Electricity… YESYESYESYESSS… I've been shaping the story up, and I HAVE PICTUREZZZ! But anyway, I'll give out my Wattpad ID when I actually have one, and if you're from here, comment and say that you're from Fanfic! I'd love it, doll's! So, I'ma continue on dis biz, (I'm going to continue onto this business) and won't leave you hanging any longer!**

Chapter Seventeen

A day went by, and everyone still looked frazzled. Foxy was getting a lot of attention, and some vibes weren't good ones. Bonnie 2.0 especially got onto Foxy's back.

"I always knew you were a low-life scumbag… I was just never allowed to say it, because I needed to have the proof. But now, I have all of the proof a man OR robot could get."

Usually, Foxy would've defended himself, or even fought back. But now was not the time. He seemed so hurt and terrified, not only for us, but for himself. He was being thrown out, and there was next to nothing that we could do.

But that wasn't all of the judgement. Balloon Boy didn't approve, either.

"Geez man, didn't you think of telling your family yourself, and not have your girlfriend do it for you?" Foxy would just lay his head in his hand and hook, and try not to cry. He knew he hurt everyone, but he didn't want to think that he was hurting anyone. He would look around the room that he was in, and he would just have the biggest frown on his face. I knew he hated the life he was living now, because he only wanted to be by me.

"I want to be with you, lass." Foxy would whisper into my ear, sadly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm too scared."

"When have I ever known of MY Foxy being scared?"

"Now."

He seemed so remorseful and breakable… Everyone wanted to help him, but it was just because of my sake. Bonnie 2.0 hated his guts more than ever, now. Mostly everybody was upset and angry, but it took the purest hearts to forgive him completely. And not even Puppet forgave him completely. She didn't even want to look at him, actually.

"How sad…" I could hear her whisper. "He hurt everybody without wanting to. Actions have consequences, you know." Then she would just slam herself into her present box once again, and hide herself from the world.

The show Foxy and I had at the start of the day went well, but of course, we were all saddened. Foxy didn't bring his usual happiness to the party of children, and the kids left with frowns on their faces. Just after our first show, we had another one in less than an hour. We had to stay in the showroom, and get the props back in their starting positions. I found this the perfect time to talk to Foxy. And a perfect time it was.

"Foxy?" I said. Foxy's head turned over slowly, and stiffened.

"What's it, lass?" He still had a major frown set on his face, and not one that could be wiped away with candy or cake. One that could only be wiped away if his problem could be solved.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked. "I mean, we all can't help you if we don't know why you're leaving."

Foxy frowned. "I o'erheard the manager talking about how our shows aren't funny enough. They thought out shows were getting boring, and that we were repeating the same things. So they were deciding to cut out act, and throw me out."

I nodded slowly. But as I thought he was done, Foxy continued.

"The employees have a whiteboard in the back room… The break room, ya' know? Well anyway, they have the status of me departure. Whether we're doin' better er not, lass. So I guess this means I have a slim chance of staying…" I gasped. This could be a perfect opportunity for Foxy! He didn't have to leave! We just had to be funnier, and try harder. Mix it up! This could work!

"Foxy, that's great!" I squealed, almost dropping a fake rowboat oar onto my feet.

"No it ain't, lass… I don't know why yer' happy…" I shook my head.

"Nonono, Foxy! I'm not happy, I'm just… HAPPY! You have a chance! You don't have to go! We just need to spice up our act a little, you know! We need to be vibrant! We need to be… Colourful! We need to bump up our act… Our look… Our everything! We could save you! We could save our act! And I have a perfect idea for it!" Foxy's frown gradually flipped upside down, into a great big smile.

"Lass, you've done it again. You fix the problem. Come 'ere, gimme a hug…" I snaked over, and wrapped my arms around him. This could actually work! We could actually pull this off!

"We could rebuild eachother! I could sew you up, and you could help me look better! My parts are kinda scattered around the Parts and Services room, but it could work! It could really REALLY work!" At the sound of the word "rebuilding", Foxy shivered.

"Ya' REALLY want ta' go through that again, lass? Last time we tried to fix something, it went badly…" Visions of Foxy's screws and my EVERYTHING went through my head. We both had almost died (of course, just our luck).

"We won't be rushed this time! And I'M sewing, NOT screwing in bolts… Though I CAN do that, but ANYWAY… I know where all of your skin is, and I can patch you up! Everything you've always wanted, right?" Foxy slowly nodded, as if he had something on his mind… Which I knew he did.

I had finally realized I was still enveloped into his arms, when I let go. When I did, Foxy started to nod even more.

"Yeah… Yeah! This could work, lass! This could REALLY work! We can do this! We have a show, though… Like, now." I nodded.

"But then we don't have a show for the next couple hours. I've memorized the schedule! After the show, we can check out the whiteboard, and get busy! I'll sew you up first, and then you can fix me up later, after we find all of the parts again! I think I have some spares, also!" Out of nowhere, Foxy lunged over and kissed me. I returned the favor and stopped as I heard kids filing into the stage area.

"Love ya', sweets! Let's go!" Foxy turned up the backround music, as I cranked the stage curtain open. All of the props were in their correct spots, and Foxy was now in his assigned stool. All of the kids started to scream at the tops of their lungs, laugh and giggle. I saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica 2.0 across the room, sitting at the edge of the stage, legs dangling. They looked like they were having a good time, all accept for Bonnie, who looked like he was to start to shoot fire out of his eyes.

Chica looked over, and pecked Bonnie on the cheek. Immediately, she went over to his ear, and whispered something. Bonnie's face turned into a living rainbow, but it was forced. Chica had probably told Bonnie to smile, and not be such a grump. Good for her.

After that, Foxy started talking and introduced himself, and pointed to me in emphasis.

"Hiya! I'm Mangle, Foxy's gal-pal! Nice to see ya'! How are all of you sailors doin' today? Having fun, right?" The kids started laughing as I looked behind me, to see Foxy making funny faces to the crowd. I couldn't help giggling, but had to keep a straight face.

"Foxy!" The kids started to laugh even harder. I glanced over to the doorway at the back of the room to see a couple employees with clipboards and pens, watching our show.

 _Shoot, I think they're grading us…_ The thought popped into my head like a piece of popcorn blowing up into a crunchy puff. _It's okay, Mangle. You can do this. You and Foxy are great, and Foxy doesn't have to leave…_

"Well ANYWAY…" I started. I felt air swoosh behind my head, as if someone was waving their hands behind my back. I ignored it for a while, as if I hadn't noticed. It was obvious, anyways… The kids were having heart attacks, and even some of the employees were chuckling. I saw one girl with a clipboard happily jot something down in her journal.

 _Goodgoodgood… Come on, you can do this. Rock it!_

Blabbing about some random crap, I looked behind me to see Foxy now mocking me. Stifling a laugh, I tried to look cross, and slapped his hand.

"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy… What is WITH you! Can't you see we have company?" I got up out of my stool, and grabbed him by the ear, walking to the back of the room. The kids laughed harder as Foxy made desperate noises of release.

"Ooh… Ooof! OUCH! Lass, yer' hurtin' me!" I stopped, looked at his, and continued on walking.

As if I were whispering, I said "Your embarrassing meee!" Everybody in the room was now laughing. Not only the children, but the Toy's across the room and most of the employees! Before I knew it, the show had to end, and we parted our ways. Pulling down the curtain, Foxy waved, and I cued the "goodbye" music, which brought the kids down on their knees, laughing. Throughout most of the show, the children had laughed, which was a good sign. Foxy had already started to put everything back. I heard the Toy's music cue, and their show was now back on. Putting back our stools, and taking Foxy's costume off, I let out an exasperated breath.

"You were awesome out there!" I squealed. "The kids were choking for air out there! We really let out a laugh, didn't we!" Taking off Foxy's buccaneer shirt, I started to fold it up, and set it in the costume corner. Foxy passed me his hat, and I set it on top of his costume. I took off my pirate cap, and put it over the other hat.

"I know, lass! We were on fire! You were amazing! I think that was our best!" He leaned over, and kissed me. After that, he pulled me into a hug from behind, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"And thanks for folding me costume." I pecked him on his cheek, and had him let go.

"Anytime." Making sure everything was in order, I sat on the floor, making sure everything was in order.

"Come on lass, let's go check out the whiteboard before the employees get back." He lent me a hand, and helped me up on his back. Walking out of the stageroom and taking the doornote off of the doorknob, he flipped it over and shut the door. I hung my head over his shoulder as he walked down the ramp, and took off to the break room.

Ever since Foxy and I figured out what we were going to do, he had a new bounce in his step. He seemed much more confident and brave, like an altered Foxy. A Toy Foxy. I hated to harm his pride, but I wanted to tell him that our plan… That our plan might not work.

You never know. It might not be as good of a plan as we thought it would. We might fail. But that meant if we failed, then I would lose Foxy… And losing Foxy would…

A single tear dripped onto Foxy's shoulder. He probably didn't feel it, but I knew I did. Losing Foxy would kill me. It would hurt more than the scars I have till this day. It would hurt like how my motor exploded. You know what? Scratch that. It wouldn't hurt like how my motor did, it hurt like hell. It's hurt like I was being continually STABBED, stabbed in the heart. I would feel the pain of 1,000… No… 1,000,000 motors blowing up… It's literally kill me. Life wouldn't be worth living.

Now I know what you're going to say; "You've only started dating him! It's your first love! Come on, don't be such a baby! Yeah, it's going to hurt, but not nearly as much as THAT!"

Well, you're wrong. You're so wrong. I loved him with all of my heart, and life wouldn't be worth living without him. Remember that feeling?

That feeling you'd get when the love for someone… Your special someone increases by infinity? That feeling? That feeling, instead of only happening once, it happens for me every day. Every single day, I had cherished precious time with him, this GUY. This guy comes into my life, and I find out I love him! I feel like I'm wrong, but I'm right, so right. And I'd die for him. I'd go to any measure for him. I would break myself all over again for him. I would never want to see him leave.

But sadly, I might have to. If we don't shape up in a week, it's all over.

And I wouldn't have any further plans.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Aye guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been on Fanfic. lately! I've been busy (and on Wattpad)! Oh yeah, and I got a Wattpad.**

 **My name's Allthecheeses… I know it's stupid. I found out I actually created an account just to check it out, so I came up with THAT name… Turns out you can't have two accounts with the same email. D:! XD! And also, before you read this chapter… Listen to the song "Trees" by Twenty One Pilots. I listened to it while writing up this chapter. Just listen to it once or twice, that's all. And THEN read this chapter… It makes everything 103459876545679964x's better. And by the way, "Trees" isn't about drugs (atleast I don't think it is! Not trying to be weird or anything, trust me.). So listen on!**

 **But anyway, here you go! We're continuing on with the Fangle train! ALL ABOARD!**

 **CHOO CHOO!**

 **I feel like I'm still a child. Sorry.**

 **XD! Let's GOOO already!**

Chapter Eighteen

Travelling to the break room, Foxy and I snuck into the back. The employee's had already stopped by and wrote down our progress.

"Well, lass." Foxy started, setting me down. "We need to shape up. 'N fast." I gasped. Didn't we do amazing at the last performance? It'd been 20 minutes since then? Had the recorder's even stopped by today?

"The good thing is, they said our act was amazing, but a bit rusty. As in we hadn't performed it in a while, or had done an improve act." Wincing, I looked up on the small whiteboard.

"They sure said that, all right." I muttered. "I thought we were amazing? Weren't we?" Foxy nodded.

"But we weren't good enough." I said, sadly. Reading aloud, I whimpered.

"Act was good, but seemed like it was put together last-minute. Props were old and broken. Characters were old and worn. Foxy the Pirate was ripped in the left bicep area and chest area. Dirty. Damage is clear. Mangle the Wench is visibly damaged. Plastic parts torn off. Hands shattered. Eye missing. Without an act, could be visually menacing and SCARY to the children." Reading on now in my head, I felt tears.

 _I'm visually unappealing? I'm broken… I'm UGLY. Don't tell me things I already know! Why…? Why would they say this?_

 _Because it's true._

Shuddering because the truth hit me once again, I let a single tear squeeze out of my working eye. After that, I took a deep breath.

"Foxy, this is too much… Let's go… Get to the Parts and Services room. I'm grabbing your stitching supplies. I'm going to sew you back up." A surprised look flashing across his face, he glanced to the floor, and then looked straight back at me.

"O-okay, lass. Whatever you say." Running out the door, a bolt of fear shot through me.

"DON'T RUN!"

Slithering to the Parts and Services room, I opened the door and closed it shut. Chica and Bonnie 2.0 were sitting next to Fox on the table where I laid when I was defenseless. Chica looked like she was having fun, but Bonnie looked like he was about to spit fire. His words seemed as if they had leached into his eyes. Cold stare but a hot glance, as crazy as that sounded.

"Aye, lass." Foxy said. He looked happier when he saw me carrying in a bunch of felt and fur and sewing supplies. His joy was literally an aura that could be visible. He looked completely ecstatic.

"Hey Chica! Bonnie." I said politely, dropping the supplies at the end of the table. "You staying here for the sewing?"

"Definitely!" Chica squealed. "We wouldn't want to miss it! I'm here to help, anyway. If that's okay, of course… And I don't really know why Bonnie's here, to be honest with you. He's been going on about how much of an asshole Foxy is…" Chica whispered into my ear loudly. "Sorry, Foxy. That's not what I think, anyway." Foxy nodded.

"Offence not taken." He muttered, glaring at Bonnie. His eyes shot arrows as he growled hastily.

"These were my mistakes, Bonnie. Not yours. So don't whine about me behind my back, 'k? I'm back on my feet and I'm not going to put up with your shit anymore just because I feel guilty. So get that bitch-attitude out of the door, am I right or nah?"

"Now don't say THAT." I said aloud. Shaking my head, I looked over to Foxy. "Don't be a jerk. Everybody wouldn't be mad if you just told us you were leaving, you know. But of course, you never told anyone. Now we all have only less than a week to turn our act around." Looking down at his feet, Foxy nodded.

"And as for YOU," I glared at Bonnie. "Wipe that terrible look off of your face. Nothing's going to change if you just stab Foxy in the back like how a GIRL would. So just drop the act and look like you're working up on stage." Bonnie straightened up, but didn't wear a complete smile.

"Bastard…" He muttered in between his teeth, glaring at Foxy.

"Jackass…" Foxy grumbled, raising his lips as a sign of aggression.

Sighing loudly, Chica jumped off of the table and stomped her foot.

"Stop it! Both of you! You're all crying like immature little children! Now quit it right this instance! It's getting old! If you want to hate each other like how electricity combines with water, than do it privately! So quit your complaining! Foxy needs to stay… Bonnie, I know you don't want him gone." Chica pointed directly at Foxy's face.

"You don't hate Foxy." Chica whispered. "No one does. This is just a phase. This whole passive-aggressive ANGER thing'll blow over one day." Chica stated, raising her voice again.

"And Foxy, you don't hate Bonnie." Chica stated. "Sure, he might be a pain-in-the-brain sometimes…"

"More like a pain in the…" Foxy started.

"ENOUGH!" Chica screamed. I'm pretty sure even Chuck E Cheese's could hear her.

"All I'm saying is that you guys don't know how long you'll be able to be with each other for…" Chica murmured. "You don't know if this plan'll work… It might… But it might not…" She glanced over at Foxy sympathetically. "We might not be the same, but we're all family. Whether you like it or not, we're joined at the hip." Chica started tearing up, but wiped the water away. Bringing in a huge breath, she continued.

"Have any of you ever just sat down at looked at how WONDERFUL your life is? Don't you ever just stare at the people you love and ACKNOWLEDGE them? Know where you lie? Know that people that might seem distant to you could never be any closer? Well, I do. Ever since I came here, all of you have been so… Welcoming. We've all been fast friends. I'm like, second youngest in this whole crowd. I came in a couple days after you and Toy Freddy." Chica looked at Bonnie.

"Well, more like a month afterwards. The shipping got messed up, remember? But anyway, I'm just saying… All of you were SO nice… Showing me around, showing me the ropes, walking me around the building, TALKING to me… Why can't we act like everyone's a newcomer? Show them the love they deserve?" Chica started tearing up again, but didn't do anything about it.

"Haven't you ever felt broken on the inside?" Chica quietly whispered. "Haven't you ever felt like you have too many imperfections to count? Your flaws are like stars… They bunch in billions. You still look up at the sky, and you can't see all of them." Bonnie looked at Chica, reached his hand out, but then put it back. He sat perfectly still, head hanging down like a Weeping Willow. Foxy glanced at me, and chuckled quietly out of nervousness. But he too looked down to the ground.

"I just all want you all to know that. One day, your 'goodbyes' will be the last. Once it's your last, you can't say "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to act like I hated you! I was just being stupid…" Getting back up on to the table, Chica slumped over. Wordless, she just sat there silently. For a second, I saw a glimpse of The Marionette's sadness intruding her soul. For once, Chica didn't look happy like how she usually was. I had just realized that this was probably how she felt all of the time. Every single day, Chica felt this horrible feeling, just to know she wasn't going to tell anyone. Ever.

But as quickly as it came, it left. Chica sucked her breath in, and exhaled a tiny puff of air. Her face pained as she brightened her eyes, and smiled weakly.

"So let's try to get along, okay?"

Having Foxy lay down on the table, I laid all of the stitching supplies on the table, and all of the fabrics beside them. Sighing, I put a needle in hand and slid my hand down Foxy's chest, after seeing him shiver.

"You'll be fine." I whispered into his ear. "It's almost impossible to mess up on this. And hopefully you'll have a steady hand redoing me?" Laughing out of nervousness, Foxy coughed.

"Sure, lass. I know. It just might hurt a tad bit…" Ignoring him and remembering all of the pain he caused me, I took some of his extra fur and stuck it in between his already existing fur, and his machinery. Taking a needle, I strung the dark-colored string through the hole, and tied it around. In one quick hand motion, I stabbed his fur, and started sewing the new fur on to the old. Screeching in pain, Foxy threw up his hands.

"Lass, please be a bit gentler! That hurts!" Scoffing, I glared at him.

"You're telling me." I muttered, glaring directly into his eyes. Squirming in an uncomfortable pool of guilt, Foxy closed his eyes and gripped his hands into balls.

"Do your worst." He said, gulping.

Chica and Bonnie sat to the side, as they started whispering to each other. I just ignored them.

Being a bit nicer now, I quickly started sewing in his new fur. Ever so carefully I strung up his fur into a nice, clean line. Now getting the other sides of his fur, Foxy opened his eyes. Sighing, he smiled.

"I'm kinda happy you're not that mad anymore, lass." Foxy breathed out happily.

"I'm still mad." I said plainly, sewing even more quickly now. In a minute flat, I had gotten another one of his patches sewed up and ready to go.

"I'm still very mad." I said, cracking the needle in half with my two fingers.

"Darn it." I scoffed, narrowing my eyes to see the broken needle. "My string was attached onto that." Setting down the broken needle, I retrieved another one. Tying the string back on, I continued.

"Well, I kinda expected that." Foxy said under his breath. "You can't just forgive me in just a couple days after what I did." I nodded, tightening the string, finishing up his chest.

"I know. I can't." I said icily, setting the needle down. "I need your arm now. The one with the big rip. That one." I said, pointing my chipped finger towards the arm I wanted. Looking at it, I sighed heavily. I felt tears welling up in my eyes like the trickle of morning dew sliding off of a blade of grass. I didn't know why I wanted to hate him. I really didn't.

I loved him with all of my heart, but a part of me wanted to hate him. I didn't know why… I would never want to hate Foxy! Why would I?

 _I love him._

 _I hate him._

 _I want him to stay here forever. I don't want him to go!_

 _Just leave me alone… I wish I would never see your stupid face again!_

 _You meant to tell me you were leaving! You were only trying to cushion the fall!_

 _You made my fall worse than I even could imagine._

 _He made me into the person I am today!_

 _He made me into the person I am today._

Gulping back anxiousness, I continued silently. Chica and Bonnie looked at each other in a fearsome and bewildered glance. I still kept on sewing.

Jerking my hand across his arm, I began to calm down. Now slowly stitching his arm back together, I felt a single tear drop down into his arm, down into his exoskeleton. Wiping my eyes, I continued on, as carefully as ever.

As soon as a couple minutes went by, I finished. Double checking to make sure everything was in tip-top condition, I brushed the table off with my hand, getting all of the strands of string completely off the table. Twiddling my thumbs, I coughed nervously.

"Well… Do you like it? It's okay if you don't… I'm sorry…" Foxy looked down at his chest in amazement, tapping his arm cautiously. Now running his hand through his new fur, he laughed, looking as if he had won the lottery.

"I didn't do your legs… I think they have a little bit of the "Foxy" touch in them… It'd be a shame to cover them…" Eyes widening, he lunged over to me. Wrapping his arms around me, I felt cold tears running down my back, and dropping mercilessly down to the floor.

"A-A…" I murmured, eyes wide, mouth agape. All he did was sit there, and hug me for the longest time.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, lass." Still embracing me, Foxy turned to my ear, and started whispering.

"I am SO sorry, lass," He choked. "I never meant to hurt you in any way, shape or form. I never wanted things to happen like this. I-I never wanted them to play out like this. All I wanted to do was have a good rest of my life, and make you happy. I loved being in shows with you, and loved seeing you in a happy state of mind. You're usually so… So _sad_ … You're always sad for things you can't control… For things you never caused. I always felt SO bad about it, and I never wanted to make you feel pain… I never wanted you to feel any more pain that you're already feeling. All I wanted to do was stay here, and make you feel happy. I loved being here. I loved the animatronics here. You guys were all my family, and you have been from day one. I-I'm so sorry, lass… I'm so sorry for all of the pain I've caused… And if I can't stay, I want to say I've been really happy here, and never wanted to leave."

"W-What do you mean? Loved?" Still looking straight ahead, I tightened my grip. "What do you mean "if I go"? You're not leaving, right? You want to stay here, right?" I said, sniffling.

"Of course I want to stay, lass. I would never want to leave. But can you really make an honest bet that I'll really stay here? That our plan won't fail? That something'll happen, and I'll be gone in less time than it takes to say "ahoy mateys"? Let's face it, Mangle. I know that you know that we aren't really out of the clear. I know that you have your doubts." Gulping back a lump of guilt, I shook my head, and pulled away from him.

"Foxy, no! I know our plan'll work! I KNOW. Have you ever had that feeling when you know you're right? When you could give a CRAP about everything else that's happening around you, because you have that feeling when you KNOW you're doing something right? Don't you? Don't you believe me?"

Looking into my eyes, Foxy shook his head slowly, ears flattened onto his head, eyes drooping.

"Lass, I know you have your doubts." He whispered. "Please don't lie."

As my head hung from my neck, I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I sobbed slowly, tears acting as if they were sap, hardening onto my face.

"Ever since you've told me you could be leaving, my faith has dropped. My hope's have been slaughtered. I'm having mixed emotions. It's terrible." Foxy gasped, slowly looking down to the floor.

"About what?"

"Every time I see you, hear you, even SMELL you, I love you. I know I love you. But ever since you've lied to me… E-ever since… I've had another voice inside my head. I love you, I hate you. I want to be around you, I can't stand you. I just want you to BE here, I just want you to go away. I love you, I really do. But what if I lost you? What if you actually left? What if I couldn't save you? I would be heartbroken. I would never want to see this place ever again. I would get sick. I couldn't stand myself." Now crying, I put my head in my hands, plastic stabbing my face.

"No no, lass. You're fine! Look at me; I'm perfectly fine. As good as I'll ever be. You fixed me, be proud. No one ever said that when you're in a tough situation, give up. And don't feel bad. I'm staying, don't worry. I have my doubts, but I know we're putting in the best of our efforts. I know you're mad at me, and this is a certain type of situation where only time will heal this. And it's okay… I can't stand myself half of the time, either.

"When I bit that little girl in the head… I couldn't stand myself. I didn't even want to hear myself think. I was disgusted by what I did…" Gasping, I shivered.

"Did you mean to bite her? You've always told me you never meant to, but…"

"No, lass. I never meant to bite her. But when I did, everybody in the room screamed and shouted and ran away. I tore open my arm with a screwdriver… Right after I did, I felt the regrets slamming into my face. I had become a nobody… A self-mutilating nobody. My chest was another thing. Someone was moving a box, and the box brushed past my fur and it ripped through. I had almost given up. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica 1.0 knew that it was just an accident, and every free second they had, they shared it with me. Then a couple of years after, the Toy's were moved in. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica 2.0. We all became friends, but some were more friendly than others," Foxy said, glancing over at Bonnie, still sitting in the corner of the room with Chica.

"And then a couple of years later, you came. I became happier. You were more similar to me than anyone else. I got you, and vice versa. So don't feel bad, lass. But a grin on that face, before that frown stays there forever."

Weakly smiling, I started laughing. Tear dripped down my face as I laughed uncontrollably. I couldn't stop it. I didn't even know about what I was laughing about. I just laughed. It seemed like the best bandage for emotional wounds.

Foxy's facial expression looked shocked, as he reached his hand out for me, seeing if I were okay. A second later, he pulled his hand back, and smiled a real smile. The best one I had seen all day.

Chica grabbed Bonnie's hand, and lifted him up.

"Come on," she murmured. "I think we should leave these two be." Walking out of the room, they shut the door. Hearing them walk down the hall, I stopped laughing. I wiped my nose, and slightly giggled. Foxy walked off to the corner of the room, and picked up a heavy box full of white and pink pieces of plastic. He ran across the room, grasping a smaller box full of screws and other parts. Topping off the boxes, he got a screwdriver and drill. Running over to the table in the middle of the room, he set all of the boxes down, and ran to the very back of the room. He kneeled down as he saw a big jumble of paperback books. Shifting through the books, he pulled out a bigger one with a pink and white cover labeled "Emmeline". Confused, I gasped as I suddenly figured out about what all of this was. One of my lifelong dreams.

"Ready for your second chance, lass?" Foxy whispered, putting the book in my hand. But I already knew what my answer was going to be.

I already knew.

"Yes." I whispered, crying from excitement. "Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: OMGGGGGGG**

 **Again, I took a leave of absence… *cries**

 **But that's okay.**

 **I'm back now.**

 **So, I've been busy. Obviously. So I'm sorry.**

 **Again, know that when I leave that it's not for good. I just can't lol.**

 **So.**

 **Lol**

 **Alonsy.**

 **But before we start, I want to say that I got nominated for a fanfic contest! Yay! So that's a thing.**

 **Let's go now.**

Chapter Nineteen

Laying me on the table, I looked up to the dirty, stained ceiling. Knowing what was about to happen, I held my breath.

 _It's happening_ , I told myself. _This is really happening._

"So," I started to break the silence, while Foxy was scavenging for parts in the dirty corners of the room. "My real name's Emmeline?"

"Apparently so" Foxy muttered, too busy trying to clean off a white shoulder blade with old gum stuck to the finish. "It's a pretty name, too." Smiling, I started to quietly whisper to myself.

Now usually, by finding out a name you thought you never had, you would probably be jumping with joy by knowing that you weren't named after a mess. But of course, I'm not most people. Just by knowing that I had a name, I started quietly rolling it off of my tongue, contemplating the thought that I originally had a name. Just now, even the word "name" sounded foreign.

"Emmeline…" I whispered quietly. "Emmeline… Emmeline… Emmeline…" Jumping up from surprise, Foxy dropped a huge box of plastic parts right beside me.

"So, _Emmeline_ …" Foxy started. "Your book here shows me your blueprints. I have most, if not all of your parts in these couple boxes. Plus bolts and screws. You dig?" Nodding, I shivered in excitement. It was finally happening. I was finally getting something that I had always wanted. Something I had always dreamed of.

I mean, although I'm different doesn't mean I don't know anything about happy endings. Sometimes we throw themed parties, but only if the parents bring in the décor and all… We just have the entertainment part of it all.

So, as you know, allowing themed parties, we HAVE had a couple of kingdom/princess themed parties before. You know, true love stuff. Once, we had the people paying for the party buy us animatronics bows, tiaras, and crowns. Of course, I didn't get anything along with the 1.0's, but Puppet got things, BB got things, the main people of the entertainment got things… They threw a princess-themed party, and succeeded while doing so.

What I'm bringing up isn't just a story without a meaning. This is a story that I had just realized at the moment.

True love is something we all know about. And to be honest, I don't believe in it.

At all.

True love takes time, and there is no such thing as "true love at first sight". Bah.

True love isn't something you can say about someone if you haven't even known them for roughly a year. Sometimes, people in a relationship can't even say that they had been in true love. It takes time, it takes patience, and it takes maturity. Lots and lots of maturity. And then, just then, I doubted myself.

 _Do I even love him at all?_

Shivering, I literally shook my head in disagreement. Of course I love him! Everything I had said about him HAD to mean something! I couldn't have just said "oh, I lovehimIlovehimIlovehim" when I really didn't ACTALLY love him. Right then and there, I felt a sharp and cold needle pin my heart.

 _What if what I actually feel the way I just described what I might be feeling?_

Now feeling uncomfortable, I slightly squirmed. What if I was in a loveless relationship? I knew that Foxy loved me, but did I love him? Did I REALLY love him?

What if I was just masking my imperfections? What if I actually was using Foxy to my advantage, just to try to heal my inner-self? What if I was just using him as a toy, just to make MYSELF feel better?

Was this all about me? Was this whole THING like facial concealer? When you have too much, it makes you look more beautiful. It hides the imperfections, or what you refer to as "ugly", but it doesn't fix the problem completely. It never does, and it never will.

"Well lass," Foxy said. "Are you ready?" Gulping loudly, I forced out my voice, wheezing out of nervousness.

"Yeah," I squeaked. "Sure." Cocking his head, his glowing, amber eyes stared at me from over my head.

"Are… Are you okay?" He asked. "Do you really want me to do this? I won't almost kill myself again, though." He laughed nervously. "I promise."

Nodding as fast as I could, I squeaked out again.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just kind of… Maybe just a bit… Scared?" Taking the first piece out of the box, Foxy flipped open my book of blueprints. Putting on safety glasses, he got out a couple of screws, a screwdriver, and a drill.

"Don't be scared, lass," He started. "I'll be as careful as I can."

Feeling bile rise up in my throat, I smiled as happily as I could have. It probably looked fake, but I tried my best to make it look AND feel real.

"Ready?" He asked.

"R-Ready." I said.

Throughout the whole time, I wasn't even paying attention. Sure, everything hurt, and it felt like I was being stabbed every single time I was getting screws screwed into me, or getting new parts on or old parts replaced. I was even pretty sure that he was going to redo my fingers, and give me a new eye. But I couldn't even get excited anymore. I couldn't help thinking about Foxy.

 _Of course I love him. It's obvious. Okay, if I DIDN'T love him, why would I always want to be with him, or hang out with him! Work with him, no less!_

 _Because then you just like him as a friend._

 _Oh. But then what about kissing him?_

 _Ew, gross!_

 _No, seriously. How come I always want to do THAT if I didn't like him? Tell me why._

 _Um… Because…_

 _Ah-ha!_

 _Because you've never been in a relationship. Ah-ha!_

 _Shit._

 _Don't swear._

 _Yeah, okay. Sorry. But wouldn't I have ALREADY figured this out a while ago if it were the truth?_

 _It depends._

 _Yeah?_

 _Yeah._

 _Well, tell me why, then!_

 _Because it just does._

 _But why?_

 _Because it just DOES, duhhh…_

 _That's not a valid answer to an important question. Tell me more._

 _No._

 _Why not?_

 _Because._

 _Because why?_

 _Because I don't HAVE one._

 _Are you SURE?_

 _PRETTY sure._

 _Really?_

 _Listen. If you like him, you'll know. You would've known a LONG time ago. If you've had your doubts, then think more about it._

 _Is that all you have to say?_

 _Yes._

 _Well, I think I love him._

 _That's not the point! Mangle, there IS no point. You're busy sitting right in front of the guy, and not talking to him about it._

 _So you're saying I should TALK to him about it?_

 _No!_

 _Then what ARE you saying?_

 _Umm… This is me you're talking to._

 _Yeah… So?_

 _I AM you, and you ARE me._

 _Whaddya mean?_

 _You're talking to yourself. You're never going to make up your mind if you argue amongst yourself. It's a lose-lose situation._

 _Oh._

Shaking myself out of my creepy trance, I looked up.

What if I was right? What if I really DIDN'T love him?


	20. Ending Chapter

**Read on to find out more about this never-ending love story!**

 _Hearts Held By Screws: An FNAF Love Story: Part Two_ will be the second book in the series! Finish the series that made you fall in love with the characters from the amazing video game that we ALL cherish! And now a word from our author…

 **Author's Note: HIIIIIIII OMG**

 **So, as you just read, I'm making a second book! Unlike** _ **Hearts Mangled Up**_ **, this book will be definitely shorter… D;**

 **I am so happy but so SAD about closing up the first book… I thought I would be screaming like CRAZZZZY because I actually completed it, but I guess finishing up your best book is always kind of sad… Thank you all SO MUCH for reading my works… It means SOOOO much.**

 **When getting this account, I never even knew that this book would be getting SO many viewers and readers! I just kind of joined like danisnotonfire, just kind of going like "Hey internet, it's me, Dan," not really knowing that I would be getting** _ **4,000**_ **actual readers in the first** _ **4-7**_ **days (oh my). I don't know if it was just because FNAF was at its highest by the time I started writing, or just because it was** _ **good,**_ **(foreign word oh ma gawsh) or because of pure luck (hopefully the second one, but either way, anything works lol). It means SO much to me that allllll of you guys read and liked, even just viewing is totally fine. You guys made me VERY happy (thank you)! It's not that I'm not usually a happy person, it's just the amazing thought that people from ALL over the world enjoyed and read my works, (even the Congo and Trinidad… Wow, guys!) and it was just SO cool to know that people actually liked it and got into it!**

 **Though when the series ends, I know I'll be sad, but hey. It hasn't ended yet! I'm SO happy that you guys enjoyed. Look me up on Youtube as Myra Luna, and I'll be making a video about this. It could be today or in a week, but I'll try my best. I just want to say to all of you… THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST FANS EVAR (no, not "ever". "evar". Lol this is why I'm weird)! Can't wait to start up the new book! Thank you all SO much! Byeee!**


End file.
